Romantic One-Shots
by Venjess
Summary: Romances and bromances... any shipping that you want in cute, little one-shots... it sounds like I'm advertising.
1. RokuShi Romance: Innocent Kiss

**This is just a bunch of romantic one-shots about different shippings that have no plot line.**

**It's basically... like... someone can send in a particular shipping (I do bromances too!) and I would write a little one-shot for that shipping. Whatever it is. Unless people request a particular shipping, I'm just gonna sit in my corner, quietly uploading little RokuShi one-shots, and Namiku, and SoKai, and TerQua, AkuBeku, and AkuRoku bromance, and basically everything I ship will be uploaded in little one-shots up here... but if you ship something else and you want me to write a one-shot for it (though I can't imagine anyone really trusting me with their pairing) then I'm perfectly happy to.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts...**

**Enjoy the RokuShi :3**

* * *

**RokuShi Romance:**

A young boy and girl around the age of seven played tag together, giggling in delight as they managed to catch one another; the boy had blonde hair that rose to one side in a somewhat bizarre- yet somehow adorable- hairstyle, and eyes blue like the sky. The girl had short, raven hair, with blue eyes like the ocean.

Roxas, for that was the boy's name, had been friends with his raven-haired companion, Xion for as long as he could remember. He was closer to her than to any other.

Xion thought of Roxas as her first, and most important friend. And she knew without a doubt, that he would _always_ be her most important person…

Roxas was 'it', he ran after Xion, struggling to catch up with the girl as she ran, calling back tauntingly over her shoulder that, "you can't catch me Roxas!"

The blonde stopped and huffed, he was tired. He had spent all of yesterday being dragged around by one of his other best friends, Axel, and he had got home exhausted. He enjoyed playing with Xion, but it was tiring.

Xion stopped when she saw that her friend had stopped chasing her, she hesitated then went over to him, "Roxas?" she said, with a confused expression on her face. Suddenly Roxas jumped at her; she stepped back in surprise, but his hand briefly touched hers.

Roxas turned and ran away, "you're it now Xion!" he called back over his shoulder, delighted that his plan had worked.

Xion pouted, then smiled and ran after Roxas again.

They played like this for some time, then Roxas- not paying attention to where he was going- tripped. He cried out in shock and pain as he fell and scraped his knees, hands and cheek. "Roxas!" Xion called, running over to the boy who had sat up and was now inspecting his hands and knees.

When she knelt next to him, Roxas turned to her, and- sniffling, eyes filling with tears- showed her his scrapes. Xion sighed, "Roxas, you're very clumsy," she informed him, with a slight smile. Roxas opened his mouth to respond then winced, a hand going to his cheek.

Xion's expression turned to that of a sympathetic one, "does it hurt?" she asked. Roxas nodded miserably. Xion frowned, then a smile lit her features as an idea came to her.

She leant forward, on her hands and knees; Roxas felt warm lips press against his sore cheek as Xion kissed him there.

She pulled away after a few seconds and instinctively Roxas lifted a hand to his cheek, then he frowned, "it doesn't hurt anymore."

He turned to Xion for an explanation; she smiled, and nodded, "I kissed it better for you." She told him.

Roxas cheeks turned red and he looked down at his hands again, "thank you," he mumbled, low enough that someone who wasn't paying attention wouldn't have heard it.

But Xion did.

She smiled, "you're welcome."

She leant forward and kissed him on the other cheek and Roxas looked at her, confused, "that cheek wasn't hurt." He told her; worried that she was wasting her seemingly 'magical' ability to heal what had been hurt.

Xion looked at him for a moment, before nodding and smiling, "I know," she told him. Roxas frowned, "then why did you kiss me again?"

Xion shrugged, "I just… really wanted to."

* * *

**Oh my adorable little OTP!**

**Nyaa!**

**A SoKai chapter will be next.**

**Let me know what you thought of this!**


	2. SoKai Romance: Don't Ever Leave Me

**This is my SoKai romance! Am currently watching Fullmetal Alchemist, random episodes no particular order! Funny!**

***laughs***

* * *

**SoKai Romance:**

They were having a sleepover; Sora at Kairi's house. Normally, the two would do these things with the third member of their trio included, the silver-haired Riku. However, in this instance, the taller teen was suffering from the flu. The two might have cancelled their sleepover to take care of their friend, but, before they could, they received a call from the boy, reassuring them that he would be fine, that Namine was already caring for him.

Knowing their friend's feelings for the blonde girl, they had had decided to leave them be.

So the sleepover had gone ahead, and now, Sora was over at Kairi's house, laying down his sleeping bag.

They had talked, played a few games and had dinner- home-made pizza that they had cooked themselves, rather, Kairi had cooked the pizza and Sora had cooked some unidentifiable glob that somewhat resembled a lump of burnt mud… his cooking skills were improving. That escapade had ended with Sora on his knees with his arms wrapped around the legs of a furiously blushing Kairi, begging for her to take pity on a poor, miserable, starving wretch and share her edible dinner with him.

After that, they watched a movie together, a horror movie, one that neither had wanted to watch, but had been instructed by Riku to do so. Knowing that he would find out if they didn't, they had reluctantly put it in and watched it, huddling together and occasionally shrieking at the more terrifying parts.

They put off going to sleep for as long as possible after that.

Eventually, Sora slipped into his sleeping bag, and Kairi pulled her quilt over her head. They were both quiet as they tried to fall asleep and ignore the shadows that looked maybe a little like a vampire, or that crackling sound that sounded maybe a little like someone was walking into the room.

Eventually, sleep overtook the two, and they dreamt.

Halfway through the night, Kairi began twitching and squirming in her sleep, she called out and started shaking. Sora woke up, seeing Kairi's distressed face- they had slept with light only dimmed, too scared to turn it off completely- he immediately crawled out of his sleeping bag; forgetting about the fear that something might creep up on his unguarded back.

He shook his red-headed friend, "Kairi," he whispered, "Kairi wake up." Her eyes flew open and when she saw Sora she grasped onto him, pulling him down in top of her and clinging to him. "Uh…" Sora blushed at the situation he found himself in, but after a few moments recollected himself and hugged Kairi, "Shhh…" he whispered soothingly, "it's fine."

After a few minutes, Kairi's grip loosened, she looked up at Sora to find their noses almost touching. Both teenagers instantly blushed and moved away. Kairi mumbled an apology and Sora shook his head, telling her that it was fine. He moved to get back to his feet when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist.

Sora stiffened for a moment- pictures of zombies crawling out of graves and grabbing people, of ghosts dragging unsuspecting victims away, flashing through his mind- but when he looked down, he saw Kairi, blushing furiously and not meeting his eyes.

"Could you… stay here with me tonight? Please?" She whispered, so quietly he had to lean in to hear her. He frowned when he did, "I am," he told her, confused, "that's why I have the sleeping bag and… you know." Kairi shook her head, her blush deepening, "I mean, could you sleep… here… in my bed with me… I'm just… too frightened." When Sora heard her words he a blush covered his cheeks that matched Kairi's. He fidgeted for a moment before nodding and slipping under the quilts.

He wrapped his arms around the smaller teen and held her close; she in turn, burrowed her face into his chest, arms coming up to clutch at his pyjama shirt like some small child.

Sora smiled, the moment was awkward yes- both of them were blushing crazily- but he had to admit. He liked this.

After a few moments, he buried his face in the top of Kairi's head, her hair tickled his nose and he inhaled her scent. It was salty, like the sea, but he could smell chocolate as well, along with many other scents. "Don't worry, Kairi," he breathed softly, "I'll protect you from any monsters that try to hurt you." Kairi blushed, she felt Sora's breathing even out as he fell asleep quickly and she clutched his shirt tighter.

"You don't need to protect me from any monsters or ghosts, Sora. Just never leave me, and I can handle anything that comes my way… with you there to help me."

Sora kept his eyes closed, he didn't respond, but he couldn't stop the small smile that crept onto his face as he hugged the red-head tighter.

_'Don't worry, Kairi. I'll never leave you. I promise.'_

* * *

**The next one will be an AkuBeku for my friend Bec!**

**:3**


	3. AxAy Romance: Double Date

**Okay, this is an OC one-shot, written for a friend, um... I would take this off, then I was told by that friend not to...**

**So um... this is dedicated to ****AkuBeku**** and it an AxAy shipping. Feel free to skip over this one (and the SaVen one if you want to)**

**Um...**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts... I don't think anyone who writes fanfics do, otherwise it wouldn't be a fanfic, it would be the actual storyline... wouldn't it be funny if Tetsuya Nomura had a fanfic account and he just went through writing a whole bunch of fanfics and- what am I saying I'm going to stop now.**

* * *

**AxAy Romance:**

"Come on, Axel!" The blonde insisted, dragging his reluctant, red-headed friend behind him, "why you can't go without me is still beyond my understanding." The taller teen commented dryly.

Roxas stopped, turning to Axel he pouted, "be- _cause_," he whined, "Xion decided to bring a friend to this because Xion wanted to try a double date, so I needed someone to bring too!" Axel rolled his eyes, "and why couldn't you take Sora and Kairi? Maybe Namine and Riku? Or even Terra and Aqua would be more appropriate don't you think?" The shorter blonde grabbed Axel's hand again and started forcefully propelling him towards the café, "because," he informed him as they went, "Xion _really_ wanted to bring _her_ friend along with her. Apparently this friend… um, I think Xion said her name was Aya… but yeah, apparently this Aya had been telling Xion to hook up with… um… me… for a while now. And Xion wanted to take her on a double date to prove that we really are together or something."

Axe sighed, then reluctantly nodded, this 'Aya' character didn't sound too bad, if she had been trying to get Roxas and Xion together. He wasn't exactly all that eager to be going on some blind date, but if it was important to his friends… he smirked, "I guess I can grant you the honour of my presence for an hour or so."

Roxas rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to respond when, "Roxas!" he turned, and a blush instantly coloured his cheeks when he saw the raven-haired Xion running towards him.

Axel smiled slightly at his friends, '_I'm glad that they had got together_' he thought to himself. He looked over at Xion's companion and raised an eye adding mentally, '_I'm glad I __**came**_'.

Aya glanced over at him and for a moment, their eyes met, he saw a small blush appear on her cheeks before she looked away. Axel smirked, only to realise- with no small amount of horror- that he to, was blushing. He turned away for a moment, trying to compose himself as quickly as he could, hoping no one had noticed that small slip-up, _'I'm Axel,_' he told himself sternly, _'girls don't make me blush, __**I**__ make __**them**__ blush. And that's all there is to it!_' It was some comfort that Aya had blushed a bit herself, though it _was_ concerning that he thought it was cute of her.

"Earth to the unknown red-head!" Axel started, then turned around to see the object of his thoughts standing before him, arms crossed, "they've gone inside and I haven't seen them kiss yet! So come on!"

Axel stared at her; Aya rolled her eyes then grabbed him by his arm and dragged him into the cafe. Apparently she had recovered from whatever had happened only moments ago.

Roxas and Xion were already sitting down at a table, facing each other. When Aya and Axel came in they waved and motioned them over.

Aya sat next to Xion and Axel sat across from Aya- '_next to Roxas'_ he amended mentally. He stubbornly ignored the curious look Roxas gave him and simply stared off into space, trying to think of nothing, wishing this whole… 'double date' thing would end so he could go home and work out what had happened when he had first seen Aya, why he now just felt like the only thing he wanted to do was kiss h- he shook his head exasperated. Axel doesn't fall in love.

The date was… quite unlike any other that Axel had experienced. Obviously, it was because of Aya.

And it wasn't because he was experiencing a little (just a little, he wasn't in _love_ with her or something, Axel doesn't fall in love) crush on her, stupid heart. Rather, it was strange because Roxas and Xion would be talking, then Aya would interrupt saying something like, "that's great! Now _kiss_." Then when everyone stares at her she simply smiles back innocently. It was… strange. But Axel found he didn't mind, not really, in fact, a few times Axel found he had to bite back a chuckle at the girl's antics.

At the end, Axel sighed, he was reluctant to end the date, now that it was over, he realised just how much he had been enjoying the girl's company. "Roxas, you should walk Xion home… _then give her a kiss and say good bye and if you do that it will be lovely and beautiful_." Aya smiled manically. Roxas and Xion glanced at each other, concerned before laughing quietly, aware that this was just how Aya was. Roxas nodded his head; he threw an apologetic glance at Axel for abandoning him, before turning and walking away with Xion, "hold her hand while you're at it!" Aya called out after them, and Axel was able to see Roxas do just that- blushing furiously- before they vanished around the bend.

Axel came and stood behind Aya, "I think you scared them," he told her in conversational tone. Aya turned back to him, much calmer, "I'm sure they'll be fine." Then she turned to leave. Axel doesn't know why he said it, but he acted on impulse, on the subconscious wish for this date with Aya to not end, even though it hadn't been a proper date, even though it had been meant more for Roxas and Xion, "do you want to go do something else?"

Aya turned and raised a brow, "how long is this _date_ going to go for?" Axel shrugged, "as long as we want it to."

Aya smiled, "that sounds good to me."

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaah!**

**I'm no good at romance!**

**Okay moment over...**

**Feel free to continue to the next chapter, it's RokuNami! Or Namixas (depending which shipping name you use), it's als my first request so... yay!**


	4. RokuNami Romance: Beautiful Mistake

**Okay! This is the requested RokuNami! I'm actually really proud of this, it worked out real well...**

**XD**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**And this is dedicated to ****Hirasettie****, I hope I did an okay job with your pairing! Thank you for being my first request!**

* * *

**RokuNami Romance:**

The bell went. Roxas was up and out the door, eagerly heading towards art room where he would be able to spend time wi- "Roxas!" Roxas stopped and sighed, turning to see Axel running towards him. Axel was his best friend and Roxas enjoyed spending time with him. But Axel _knew _that right after school he went straight to the art room to spend time with a… friend.

Axel ran up to Roxas, grinning and Roxas rolled his eyes, that smile always meant trouble, "yes, Axel?" Axel smirked, ruffling Roxas' hair. "You gonna tell her how you feel today?" Roxas stiffened, _'not this again_' he pleaded silently, out loud he replied, "I don't know what you're talking about." Axel rolled his eyes, "come _on_, Roxas, we both know you like N-" Roxas grabbed Axel and dragged him away from the classroom door, "people were listening," he hissed, angrily. Axel smirked again, "what should it matter if they know if it's not true? Come on, admit it, you're _crazy_ in love with her." Roxas opened his mouth to respond when images of long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, a gentle smile and a quiet laugh. A blush rose on Roxas' and he looked away from Axel who smiled more genuinely, "you _should_ tell Namine. I'm _sure_ she feels the same way and normally I wouldn't bother with the whole… love-guru thing but it's been going on like this for ages."

Roxas fidgeted, "it's hard to tell her, you know, she's just so… I mean, she's so gentle and kind and really talented and… I don't know." Axel sighed, "well, I can't _make_ you tell her your feelings just… bear what I said I mind."

Roxas was silent, and after a few moments Axel smiled, ruffled Roxas' hair again (much to his annoyance) and walked off, hands in pockets.

Roxas sighed, then, putting the conversation from his mind, ran off towards the art room.

He entered and panicked for a moment, for he could see no one there, then a soft laugh, "there you are Roxas, I was beginning to wonder if you had decided to not come today." Sitting behind an easel, mostly concealed by its size, he saw a glimpse of fair blonde hair, a hand with a brush raised delicately and resting on the canvas, a white dress covered with an apron, and a gentle, genuine smile that lifted his spirits.

He smiled, "hello, Namine."

* * *

She was painting a landscape today; of the gardens in town. She used one of the photos that Roxas had taken, he was always taking photographs, it was one of his hobbies, made all the better by the fact that he could help Namine by doing so.

Roxas sat silently next to Namine- as he always did- not wishing to break her concentration, simply enjoying her company. As Namine painted- long, elegant brush strokes that rapidly added a three-dimensional view to the painting- Roxas thought on what Axel had said to him. He glanced at Namine out of the corner of his eye and tried to gauge how she might react if he simply announced that he had been in love with her from the moment they had met. His cheeks were tinged red at the thought of announcing something like that so boldly.

There was a shout and Roxas was drawn out of his thoughts as his brother Sora ran into the room. He ran past Roxas and Namine, bumping into the blondes as he went. He stopped, "oh! Sorry Nam! Sorry Roxas!" He went to say something else when Riku entered the room- his hair, curiously, up in twin ponytails, "Sora!" the silverette shrieked and ran across the room, exiting out the other door.

Riku followed and the two blondes were left alone once more.

"Oh no," Namine's horrified whisper drew Roxas' attention away from the door the two had just run out of, back to Namine who was staring at her picture tearfully.

Roxas looked and gasped, when Sora had bumped into the two of them, it had caused the paint to be spilled all over the picture. It was ruined.

Roxas looked at Namine, trying to think of something to say to make her feel better. When she covered her mouth and tears started to spill from her eyes he didn't bother trying to think up something, instead, he simply leant forward and hugged her.

They stayed like that for a few moments, then Namine pulled away, looking away from Roxas in embarrassment. "It was silly of me to get so upset over a painting, wasn't it?" she whispered. Roxas shook his head fervently, "not at all, you were working really hard on it."

Roxas looked at the painting again thoughtfully, it didn't look like the gardens anymore, but it _did_ make an interesting abstract. "You know," he began uncertainly, "maybe it isn't really ruined. Why not just have it as an abstract? It could still be amazing if you did that."

Namine looked at the art piece appraisingly, then turned to Roxas, "you really think so?" He nodded, "think about it. In that past, many amazing artworks- discoveries, historical monuments- were made by accident. Sometimes a mistake can lead to something amazing and beautiful," Namine was looking at the canvas once more, and Roxas lowered his eyes to his hands resting in his lap, adding softly, "like when I met you by accident that time months ago."

Namine turned to him, eyes wide with surprise, "what do you mean by that, Roxas?" Roxas hesitated. He could lie, he could play it off as nothing more than a friendly compliment, but Axel's advice resonated through his mind and- before he could change his mind- blurted out quickly, "I love you, Namine."

The blonde froze, "what?" Roxas shook his head helplessly, he couldn't say it again.

Namine reached out and took one of his hands, trying to meet his eyes, "did you say that you…" Roxas sighed, "I love you, I have since the day we met. I… just thought you should kno-" Normally, Roxas doesn't like being interrupted in the middle of a sentence. But when he's interrupted by a kiss from the girl he loved… he could make an exception.

They pulled apart after a moment and Namine smiled that smile of hers that Roxas had always loved, "I love you too, Roxas."

* * *

Riku caught up with Sora and got his revenge on Sora for getting the girl's to do his hair. Sora still thought it was worth it all.

* * *

**Hope you liked this!**

**Next up is another requested pairing, Clouku!**

**I'm actually really surprised (but grateful) that you guys are trusting me with your pairings.**

**Review and/or request a pairing! I would really appreciate it.**

**XD**


	5. Clouku Romance: Unexpected Confession

**Okay! Here it is... sorry it took so long. I had all these assignments crowding in, and I have like... seven tests next week and stuff. So...**

**I didn't really have a lot of time... I did my best with this! I hope it's cute enough... I'm kinda worried that the characters (mostly Riku) are a bit OOC, but it might just be me... or it might not.**

**This is dedicated to ****WindWisp**** I hope I did a good job with your pairing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts... or whatever show they were watching... or whatever place Sora was begging Riku for a ride to... or really... pretty much anything in this story. The only thing that's mine (as is the case for all my fanfics) is the idea of the story and the actually writing part... thing.**

**Okay... well enjoy!**

* * *

**Clouku Romance:**

Riku had a problem…

He was in love with his best friend's brother. Not his twin, Roxas- he would have probably taken himself to the hospital to get his head checked if it had been Roxas- rather, Sora's older brother, Cloud.

It had started simply enough; Sora had been over at his house (as usual), when Cloud arrived to pick him up. Riku had never met Cloud before, and he had been curious as to how- despite how long he had known the brunette- this had happened. In the end, he realised that Cloud had been gone somewhere for some time, and had only come back recently. Since Riku didn't like it when he didn't know certain things, he didn't like the fact that he knew nothing about Cloud. So, it was only natural that he took an interest in the older teen (who he found out was about only two years older than him).

Riku doesn't know how it happened, except that somewhere along the line, that simple curiosity turned from interest to love.

And now he was stuck with feelings for someone that could never be reciprocated.

He had once considered confessing, after all, better to know for certain than to never try and potentially miss out on love… right? But, that idea didn't last long. Whenever he tried, there were interruptions, and he never managed to get the words out.

It frustrated him to no end. He was supposed to be calm and collected, that was how everyone saw him, except he knew that Cloud, saw him as an immature child. And there was no way Cloud would be able to love a person like that.

So he changed his mind, decided not to confess; the crush would die down sooner or later, right?

Except it didn't.

It got stronger and stronger and now he found himself getting flustered at the very _thought _of Cloud.

It'd just be best to avoid him… the problem is, it's kind of hard when he was best friends with his younger brother…

* * *

_"Awww! Come on Riku! I really wanna go!"_ Riku rolled his eyes at his best friend's tone, holding the phone away from his ear as Sora began whining. "Why don't you go yourself?" he finally got in, _"__Be-__**cause**__ Riku! It's too far to walk and you know I failed my driving test!"_ Riku sighed, _'good thing too,'_ he thought to himself, _'Sora behind the wheel of a car is a nightmare I daren't even contemplate!' "Hey! That' rude, Riku!"_ he started, had he accidentally said that aloud? He heard an irritated huff from the other end of the line, _"I know what you were thinking there, Riku! You were thinking that it's __**good**__ that I don't have a driver's license! That that would be something really dangerous or something!"_ Riku winced, "or something," he replied, wondering why he was having this conversation now. _"Well, to say sorry, you can take me! Okay! See you in ten minutes!"_ "Hey, wa-" dial tone.

Riku rolled his eyes, "guess I have no choice then," he muttered to himself, heading out the door and grabbing his coat on the way out.

* * *

Riku waited in the car for five minutes before losing patience and walking into Sora's house. He didn't knock anymore. They had known each other long enough to not bother with that.

_'What is he doing?'_ he thought to himself irritably, checking the lounge and finding Sora absent. He headed towards the kitchen, only to find Cloud standing sleepily in front of the fridge, staring of into space. He was still in his pyjamas, or rather… pyjama _shorts_.

Riku felt his face heat up and turned to leave, "oh, hey Riku." He inwardly winced, he didn't need an embarrassing conversation with Cloud right before he would have to deal with Sora for the day.

He turned, looking anywhere _but_ at the taller blonde and forced a smile, "hi, Cloud." Said teen raised an eyebrow before asking nonchalantly, "are you looking for Sora?" Riku nodded, "well, I just went and checked on him, he's asleep." "What?" Cloud shrugged, bending down to look in the fridge once more, "he's asleep."

Riku growled, "well, he won't be for much longer."

He turned and stormed off up the stairs, not noticing Cloud watching him as he went, nor the small smile that crossed the elder boy's face.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Riku! I just lay down on my bed for a few seconds then you're here waking me up! I didn't mean to fall asleep!" Riku's eye twitched and he struggled to remain calm as Sora clung to his legs, desperately apologising and trying to convince him to still give him a lift.

After a few more moments Riku's stubbornness ran out and he sighed, rolling his eyes he agreed once more, "but only ten minutes, then you _have_ to be ready, else I'm leaving without you."

Sora's eyes lit up and he nodded, rushing off to shower.

Riku glanced around Sora's room, considering waiting there for the brunette to finish, but it was an absolute mess –even the bed was- and there was nowhere to sit. So he turned and left the room, walking down the stairs and into the living room.

He sat down on the couch; crossing his legs so one ankle was resting on his knees and leant back to wait.

After about three minutes he decided that he would have to have a serious talk to Sora about this whole 'chauffeur' business; he had things to do himself. Before he could fume for too long, someone came into the room, Riku turned expecting it to be Sora, but the greeting died from his lips as Cloud sat down on the couch next to him.

There was nothing said as the blonde bent forwards- picking up the remote- and turned on the television.

_'Hurry up, Sora!'_ Riku thought to himself frantically, _'this is beyond awkward!'_ "Hey, you've been friends with my little brother for some time now, haven't you?" Riku looked over at Cloud, wondering why this had come up, he nodded, "yeah, ever since I was four and he was three."

Cloud smiled one of his rare smiles, "you've done a good job, taking care of him for so long." Riku tried to stop himself from blushing, he really did. But he rarely spoke to Cloud, and here he was, being _complimented_ by the older boy.

He averted his eyes, turning to the television in the hopes of distracting Cloud from him. He smiled when he saw what was on, "I recognise this TV show," he mentioned, leaning forward. It was a re-run, but it was one of his favourite shows, so that was fine.

He heard movement next to him, and turned to find himself almost touching noses with Cloud. The blush that had just died down, flamed up once more, "w-what is it?" he stuttered, trying and failing to sound nonchalant, as though he had people invading his personal space to the point of almost kissing every day.

Cloud leaned back a little- still too close for comfort- before saying, "I knew it, you like me." Riku panicked, _'how did he know!?'_ he thought to himself frantically, as he tried to think up an explanation.

Cloud smiled, "most people don't notice, but your feelings show up really obviously on your face. It's okay, I don't mind or anything." Riku stared at Cloud before sighing dejectedly, "but you don't return my feelings… am I right?" Cloud raised an eyebrow, "and why can't I… Riku?" The way he said his name made Riku's heart pound and he wondered how someone- a _guy_ at that, when he had been _certain_ for so long that he was straight- was able to elicit such a response from him.

Riku shook his head, trying to make his voice light to hide the hurt he was feeling, "I know you couldn't really like me, you don't need to say stuff like this to make me feel better." Cloud sighed, shaking his head at Riku before leaning forward and grabbing Riku's chin, forcing him to meet his eye. "Well then, you don't know a whole lot, do you know?"

Before Riku's spinning mind could come up with a coherent reply, Cloud leaned forward a bit more, and their lips met.

Riku felt the blush that had never left his cheeks, only deepen further. He didn't really understand what was going on, but one thought stood out in his chaotic mind, _'I'm… kissing Cloud. He… likes me?'_

* * *

Sora was ready to go. He grabbed his bag and ran down the stairs, checking the time as he went, _'nine minutes!'_ he thought to himself triumphantly, _'ha! There you go Riku! I was ready one minute earli-'_ his train of thoughts ended at the scene he found in the living room. "R-Riku! Cloud! Why are you both k-k-kissing!?"

* * *

**Okay... requested RikuShi is next!**

**Hmm... actually, I don't know how happy I am with this... I think it should be cuter... I don't know... an author is their own biggest critic? Maybe it is okay... well, if you don't like it, let me know and I'll try a different idea.**

**If you want a one-shot for a different pairing let me know and I'll try to do it as soon as possible... it sounds like I'm advertising again...**

**Maybe I should be a sales woman when I grow up...**


	6. RikuShi Romance: Love Triangle

**Okay... so this is the requested RikuShi, it also has a bit of RokuShi in it, which is necessary to the story line... which... I probably didn't need to point out.**

**I'm actually a bit sick right now so... blegh**

**I think this is okay but... I don't know what you guys will think so... I'll just let you read it and decide for yourself!**

**Yeah... so not hyper right now...**

**This is dedicated to ****PooperScooper000****, hope you like it!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**RikuShi Romance:**

Riku didn't like Roxas. Riku didn't like Roxas _at all_.

The feeling was completely mutual.

They didn't get along; whenever they met, it would end with an argument.

Why? It was simple. Both of them had a crush. On the same girl.

Xion.

Naturally, there was competition to between the two. Both striving to impress the raven-haired Xion more than the other. Of course, she was completely oblivious to this fact.

Xion was best friends with Roxas; she and Riku were friends as well, but… not as close. So Riku had always felt as though he stood no chance against the shorter blonde.

He was, it seemed, more than just a little wrong…

* * *

Riku was grocery shopping for his mum Sunday morning (rather reluctantly as well, considering he was woken up early for it… Riku was _not_ a morning person unlike a certain brunette best friend of his), when he ran into the last person he wanted to see on a morning where he was tired and short-tempered. Roxas.

He saw the blonde heading his way, and not feeling up to a confrontation tried to slip into a nearby aisle. His plan was brought up short when he slipped on the wet, newly cleaned floor (so _that's_ why they always have those caution signs up when the floor is wet) and crashed into an aisle…

Riku groaned, _'that plan did more than just not work,'_ he thought to himself depressed, as the blonde made his way over to him, along with some shop assistants and quite a few customers who were curious about the mess that had been made.

Taking in the irritated expressions on the shop assistants faces, Riku realised he was in trouble, he chuckled weakly, "oops…?"

* * *

"You really are an idiot you realise that?" Roxas said to Riku amusedly, Riku gritted his teeth in irritation, "Yes, Roxas, I gathered that from the last _four_ times you said it."

They were sitting outside, having been kicked out of the shop- or rather, Riku was kicked out and Roxas followed apparently so he could repeatedly tell Riku how stupid he was. Roxas looked at Riku's irritated expression for a few moments before sighing and getting to his feet and walking off. Just as Riku began to wonder if the blonde had gone home or something, he returned with two ice-creams, one in each hand.

Roxas sat next to Riku again and handed him one of the ice-creams, "we need to talk," he told the older teen in explanation of the ice-cream, "and everything is made better when you have ice-cream with you, especially sea-salt ice-cream."

Riku frowned at the odd flavour, but, not wishing to start another fight, nodded and took it. "Okay… so… what do we need to talk about then?" Roxas looked away for a moment, not answering. When he turned back to Riku, his blue eyes were sad, "you… obviously know I like Xion… right?" Riku stiffened, before nodding reluctantly, "yeah, I realised."

Roxas looked at the ice-cream in his hand, taking a bite out of it and causing Riku to shudder '_devil-spawn_' he thought to himself '_how can he take a bite out of ice-cream so nonchalantly!_' "Riku," said teen turned his attention back to the other, suddenly impatient, and incredibly reluctant to be discussing this, Riku asked exasperated, "yes, Roxas, what is it? Can you just tell me?"

Roxas frowned, "fine," he said sharply, "this is how it is. I like Xion, and I know you like her too- yes don't try and deny." He added, seeing a red-faced Riku open his mouth to defend himself, "the simple fact of the matter is, I don't… not like you because you're competition or anything." Riku frowned, "then… why don't you like me?"

Roxas smiled sadly, "you haven't tried your ice-cream yet." Riku groaned, "Come on Roxas! Just tell me already! Stop procrastinating or whatever the hell it is you're doing! I mean r-" "I'm Xion's best friend." Riku stopped, "…so." Roxas rolled his eyes, "she doesn't know I like her… and she never will," he whispered. "Why not?" "She tells me everything, not realising that some of the things she tells me… hurt." Riku frowned, "I don't understa-" "Are you serious! She… she told me who she likes, okay?" _'Interrupt much?'_ Riku thought, irritably, before Roxas' words sunk in, he jumped up, "you know who she likes? Who?"

Roxas glared at Riku, "why do you think I don't like you?" Riku was silent for a few moments before, haltingly, cautiously, asking, "she likes… me?"

Roxas stood up at this, "no, she likes Justin Bieber. Of course she likes you!" At Riku's expression Roxas smiled grimly, "I always said you were an idiot. Here's me, trusting you with the happiness of the one most important person in my life, and you're just standing there gaping." Riku shook his head, before turning and starting to run off, "thank you Roxas!" he called out over his shoulder. He had no idea where Xion might be at the moment, but he would find her, and then… well, he would work out what to do from then on.

The boy smiled, _'maybe Roxas isn't so bad after all_.'

* * *

Outside the grocery shop, a short boy, with blonde hair and blue eyes stood unmoving. He held a half melted ice-cream in his hand which he stared at for a few moments before dropping it into a nearby bin.

If one had been standing close by, and listening carefully, you could hear him whisper quietly, "sometimes ice-cream can't make it better. Not even sea-salt."

* * *

**Okay... yeah... kinda sad for Roxas I guess but... Riku and Xion have a happy ending and... y'know.**

**I just... actually ****_really_**** liked this idea for the story so... yeah.**

**Maybe I should have ended on the bit with Riku? Did ending it with Roxas make it look more like a RikuShi than a... I don't know... um... let me know what ****_you_**** think and if it was any good.**

**If you any suggestions, or requests don't be afraid to ask and I'll do my best!**

**Also... I'm going to start working on Project Kingdom Hearts again, doing its sequel, though I can't promise I'll be uploading it any time soon so... yeah.**

**Hope you liked it!**


	7. Rokushi Romance: Cheer Me Up

**Okay! Here's a requested RokuShi (not that you guys really need to request this ;P)**

**It's my first shot at doing it sort of... set in the actually Kingdom Hearts world, I just really liked the idea (though chances are its been done).**

**This is dedicated to ****Miwasaki Yuki rin**

**Hope you like it!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**RokuShi:**

"I wonder when Axel's coming back," Roxas thought aloud. "Roxas," he turned towards the raven-haired girl next to him, Xion. Xion was his friend as well now, _'so maybe it isn't __**too**__ bad, waiting for Axel to come back, I won't be lonely.'_ Then he frowned "I'm only pretending to be anyway, not like I actually have feelings." "Roxas," Xion repeated his name, gaining his attention once more. Oh no, he definitely _did not_ feel a strange warmth in his chest whenever he looked at Xion, heard her say his name. Not at all.

"Your ice-cream's melting," the raven told him at last, and Roxas glanced down and noticed- to his dismay- that Xion was right.

Hurriedly, he started eating it, all thoughts of Axel momentarily gone from his mind.

They sat in silence like that for a few minutes, then Xion glanced at Roxas, "you miss Axel, don't you?" she asked, there was a small frown on her face, "aren't I a good enough friend for you?" Roxas stared at Xion, then he smiled a little, "it's not like that, I just want you to meet him, I think the two of you would like each other." Seemingly reassured by that, the raven returned Roxas' smile, looking back at the horizon which was tinged with oranges, and pinks as the sun slowly began its descent and the nobodies watched it from the clock tower.

Xion licked her fingers once she finished her ice-cream, turning to Roxas, "sea salt really is the best." Roxas smiled, "I know, Axel introduced it to me first." Reminded of his other friend Roxas frowned and sighed, turning back to the sunset.

He heard Xion sigh a little and felt her shift around next to him, then saw her leaning in out of the corner of his eye. Before he could ask what she was doing, he felt lips press against his cheek. He stiffened- he felt a weird sensation in his chest, and he didn't know what it was.

Xion pulled away and Roxas turned to her, "what was that for?" He asked, confused. Xion tilted her head to one side, considering his question for a few moments before replying, "I saw this girl do that to a boy one time, it seemed to make him happy, so I thought it would make you feel better."

Roxas ignored the way he felt his cheeks heat up a little and looked away, "I'm… pretty sure people only do that when they like each other." "Well… you're my friend, and I like you, so it should be okay."

Roxas glanced back at her and sighed, a small smile making its way onto his face despite his best efforts, "I don't think it works like that, but… I guess it's okay, since it's you."

Xion smiled, and Roxas felt _that_ again. All tingly and warm.

He had no idea why Xion was making him feel this way, but… _'I'll think about that later,_' he decided silently.

Turning back to Xion, he smiled nervously, cheeks warming up a little again before saying, "you know, I think I could still use a little more cheering up, if that'd be okay with you."

Xion looked at him with surprise for a moment, before nodding and smiling, "sure."

She leant in.

And so did Roxas.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Oh! by the way, I realised the other day, that people have OT3s as well, so I figured I should just mention that I'll do those too (whether romantically or as a bromance, whichever you want).**

**It's actually kinda funny, because my ultimate Kingdom Hearts BrOTP is Axel and Roxas, my ultimate Kingdom Hearts OTP is RokuShi, and my ultimate Kingdom Hearts trio is Axel, Roxas and Xion. Something about those three is just too cute~**

**Requested Vanqua next XD**


	8. Vanqua Romance: Hate And Love

**I have finished watching Fullmetal Alchemist and oh my GOD! That was some seriously depressing stuff... like... I don't even know but... I cried so much, it wasn't even- and then- and stuff happened it just... that ending was not okay... I mean... it was kinda happy but... no. And Brotherhood's ending was just... I guess it was a bit happier... but... it's like... that's it.. Like... no how when you read a really good series or something, and then it finishes and you wanna cry because it's over and you don't want it to be... yeah... that was pretty much how I felt.**

**But I got soooooooooooo many fanfic ideas for that, it wasn't even funny, I was just, sitting up last night getting down all different ideas on my iPod.**

**Okay, so if you guys have seen my profile, then you've possibly seen my recommendation for Bec's profile. You should check out her stories, they're really good. The link to her profile page is on my profile so... go check it out!**

**Oh! and Bec, I hope your move worked out well.**

**Okay, this is the requested Vanqua...**

**Dedicated to ****Miwasaki Yuki rin**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it's like one of those things that'll only happen in dreams where you also somehow manage to become ruler of the world and super famous without trying. And where you get to do things like drive up waterfalls in Mario Karts and getting to marry some famous actor that you love as an award.**

* * *

**Vanqua Romance**

Vanitas hated school, he hated it with a burning passion. He also hated having to do things that he didn't want to do. He didn't want to go to school. But apparently the _law_ said he had to. So here he was, as usual, at school. Doing two of the things he hated more than any other. So of course, as usual, he was in a bad mood.

"So if c = 2g then what is the total amount? Vani?" Vanitas turned towards the middle-aged woman standing in front of the class, he rolled his eyes, _'I don't think she even has the right to call herself a teacher, she's an idiot.'_ The teacher was smiling patiently, but Vanitas noticed her clenched hands, he smirked to himself, she knew what was coming. In a conversational voice he answered, "I'm so _sorry_, Miss, but I don't recall ever giving you permission to give me a nickname. I knew you must have gotten your teaching certificate by a fluke, but surely you have enough thinking capacity to remember that my name is _Vanitas_ not _Vani_, not _Van_, not any of those ridiculous childish nicknames, I suggest you remember that." He could see she was furious by now- having had to put up with this sort of thing for half a year already- but struggling to appear calm and tranquil, "oh, and by the way, _Miss_, your last equation was wrong, it's c = 2g2."

* * *

Vanitas strolled to his locker, out of the corner of his eye he noticed a group of girls whispering and motioning in his direction, he smirked at them, and ignoring their blushing and more frantic whispering, moved on.

Chucking all of his books into his locker- yes, he had homework, and no, he wasn't going to waste his time doing it, he had enough school _at_ school, no need to bring it home as well- he slammed the locker shut, silently thankful that the last period of Friday was over and he'd have a two day break.

He had considered actually skipping school a few times, but his parents drew the line at that, and though Vanitas didn't really care what people told him to do… his parents were kinda, very scary when they were angry. Not like they really cared about _what_ he did at school, so long as he went, it was all about their public image, and that was it.

Someone bumped into him, interrupting his thoughts, "watch where you're going!" he snapped. He looked down to see a mess of blonde hair and blue eyes, _'oh, of course it'd be him, one of __**her**__ friends.'_ The boy now sprawled on the floor- _'how did he even manage to fall over, it wasn't that hard of a collision, geez, he really goes all out on everything he does'_- looked up at Vanitas. '_Yup, it's Ventus,'_ he rolled his eyes, and scooted around the boy, walking on.

"Hey, are you okay Ven?" he heard the voice behind him, soft and sweet, loving and kind. He turned to see a tall girl with blue hair kneeling down, facing away from him and inspecting Ventus, making sure he wasn't hurt.

Vanitas felt a small pain in his chest; and he frowned and walked away. She was the only one who could make him feel this way. Aqua.

Quite easily the nicest girl in school.

It had confused him at first; she was caring towards everyone, even him, even when he was a jerk in return.

He hadn't realised there were people in this world like that; he had always assumed that, deep down, everyone was selfish and uncaring. But, Aqua had never shown anything to suggest that this was so. It had confused him. He found himself watching her; at first he told himself he was simply waiting for her to screw up and be cruel to someone, prove that she wasn't as amazing as she would have people think.

But if that was true, why was it, that whenever he saw her being kind to others, he felt weird. Like a mix between pride- as if he had anything to do with it- jealousy and… something else.

He thought at first that he hated her but…

Vanitas sighed, stopping outside the school gates, turning back to see her walk out of the school doors with those two friends of hers. _'It isn't hate,'_ he thought to himself resignedly, '_I… love her._'

_'Guess there is a bit of a thin line between the two.'_

* * *

Vanitas had once hated going to school, but now he had somewhat mixed feelings about it. He still didn't enjoy the school part but… that was okay. Because when he went to school he got to see her, _Aqua_. He enjoyed watching her being kind to others. She was like his own personal reminder that not everyone in this world was self-absorbed or only acting out of personal gain.

Yeah… Vanitas didn't mind going to school anymore.

* * *

**Fufufu... and thus... Vanqua ensued... I wanted to do one where the person kinda just... realises they love that person. Just assume they were bought together by some monumental event X3**

**I'm thinking of doing another Romantic One-shot thing except for Fullmetal Alchemist, and maybe one for Pandora Hearts or Angel Beats too. I've just been having a lot of fun with this idea (and everyone's being really nice to me and reviewing and requesting and nyaa~)**

**Okay... sorry, just... had a moment there. I'm good now.**

**So... if you liked what I did request a pairing and I'll do my best to make it cute and lovely.**

**Okay, seriously, I have a cut on my toe, and I don't know where it came from...**


	9. Terqua Romance: My Earth

**I am going through major Fullmetal Alchemist feels, this isn't even funny, just... no.**

**More than half of them are depressed feels to, like... oh my God, it's just one of those extremely depressing animes that are just... DX**

**Um... this is the requested Terqua, dedicated to ****Miwasaki Yuki rin**

******I don't own Kingdom Hearts, if I did, it wouldn't be a game meant more for boys... it also would have a terrible plot line and probably just be filled with couples become canon and stuff.**

**And I've figured out my plot line for Project Kingdom Hearts sequel (still don't know if I'm going to do it... I probably will), it's gonna be pretty sad as well so...**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Terqua Romance:**

Aqua sat outside, gazing up at the stars; just moments ago, she had been sitting with her two friends- Terra and Ven- but they had gone inside now, after she had told them to go on ahead.

There was a rustling in the bushes behind her and- instincts kicking in- she spun around, jumping to her feet and summoning her Keyblade. "Woah, calm down, there." Recognising the voice Aqua smiled, the Keyblade vanished from her hands and she placed her hands on her hips instead, "didn't I tell you to go on ahead, Terra."

"Yeah but… it's not like your my mum or anything." Out of the bushes stepped a tall, muscular brunette with a childish grin on his face. Ignoring the flutter in her chest, Aqua smiled at him, "well, someone's gotta be, you and Ven would get in trouble all the time otherwise."

A sheepish grin that she knew so well, and a tanned hand reaching up to rub at the back of his neck; Terra meant Earth, and accordingly, to Aqua, he was like her support, she was sometimes- to be honest, more often than just sometime- finding herself acting as a mother to the two, but in those few instances when she felt she just had to have a break. Terra would be there with a smile and a 'don't worry about it,' 'it's nothing' 'happy to help'. She knew she could always rely on him.

Aqua turned back to the stars and sat down again, remaining silent as Terra seated himself next to her.

He didn't say anything, and neither did she- both understanding the need for silence- simply enjoying the quiet, the view, and the other's company.

The night air was cool, and it brushed against Aqua's bare arms causing her to shiver a little, she wrapped her arms around her legs, silently regretting her choice of wearing a sleeveless shirt today. Strong, warm arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her in for a hug which she accepted.

Closing her eyes, she leant against Terra's chest, silently thanking him for always being there, and understanding her. "It's okay," he whispered softly.

He always did know what she was thinking…

They sat together like that for some time- gazing up at the stars- kept warm by the other.

_'Maybe I'm not so much a mother for Terra,_' Aqua thought to herself, reflecting on all the times Terra had helped her. Then, remembering all the times she'd had to scold him for doing something foolish- as many times as she had told off Ven- she silently laughed, _'maybe I am… but there's more to it._' And there was.

She watched out for Ven and Terra, took care of them and made sure they didn't get into too much trouble. Terra… Terra always watched her back, he was a _bit_ more sensible than Ven. He was strong and yet he could be gentle. Now was just another example.

Terra was her earth, her rock, her support… and her one true love.

* * *

**I just wanted to use that. Like... Terra is Spanish (I'm pretty sure its Spanish) for Earth, Aqua is water, and Ventus is air. I mean, how cool is that?**

**And then, Sora is Japanese for sky, Kairi is sea and Riku is island (or Earth).**

**Those guys, are just... so clever, I mean, coming up with those sort of names and... yup.**

**Anyway, let me know what you thought of this chapter! If you liked it, send in your own pairing and I'll write up a one-shot for it. Also, if you don't feel like a romance, you can also send in a friendship pairing (just specify), basically, just send in any kind of pairing or even trio that you feel like and I'll do what I can ;)**


	10. Venqua Romance: Go All Out

**Okay then, this is the requested Venqua.**

**Dedicated to ****Miwasaki Yuki rin**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Venqua Romance:**

Ventus was the type of person that, when he did things, he didn't do them half-way. Whether intentionally, or unintentionally, he'd always end up doing things all-out.

Sometimes, this was a good thing, sometimes, not so much.

It would be useful when he was practising with his Keyblade, he wouldn't slack off or stop halfway through.

But in a lot of other situations, it was simply a nuisance.

One example is when he stumbles, well, _most_ people would stumble, trip forward a few steps then regain their balance. Ven stumbles; trips forward a few steps, then loses his balance and goes crashing to the floor, and possibly falls down a stairway or two.

Another example, is falling in love.

He doesn't just get small crushes that go away in a few days, for him, it is- as it always _has_ been- all or nothing.

So when he fell in love with Aqua, he was in trouble.

Aqua acted a lot like a mother to both Ven and Terra, and Ven knew she didn't see him as anything other than a friend, or maybe, a little brother. That was the most amount of love he could expect from her.

So Ven- the normally optimistic one- made sure not to get his hopes to high.

Because when he does, it just ends in heartbreak.

* * *

"Where's Terra?" The tall, blue-haired woman turned around to find herself facing Ven, "Terra? I don't know."

Ven frowned, he had wanted to practise with him, but he couldn't find the brunette anywhere. Seeing his frustration, Aqua smiled and patted the seat next to her, "why don't you sit with me for a bit? He said he was going off somewhere, but he would come back soon."

Ven considered continuing his search, but he never really got to spend time with Aqua alone, so he wasn't willing to give up this chance. He sat next to her silently, leaning back and staring at the ceiling. He felt Aqua's hand reach up to play with his hair and he closed his eyes, smiling slightly. It was nothing more than motherly affection, but he could pretend, for the moment, that it meant more.

"So what did you want with Terra?" she asked curiously, "I wanted to train with him." He could tell Aqua had smiled, even with his eyes closed. "Oh, I see, well make sure you're careful, I don't one of you being hurt."

Ven sat up, turning to Aqua, rolling his eyes, but smiling, "you don't have to watch out for me and Terra _all_ the time, you know." "Someone's gotta be the mum, and I can't imagine you or Terra willingly fulfilling that role." Ven clenched his fingers, there was all the proof he needed, she didn't see him that way, but still… "I don't see you as my mum."

Aqua got to her feet, as she walked past Ven she ruffled his hair, "a big sister then," she amended, before walking out of the room.

Ven stared at the door Aqua had just walked out of before sighing and saying softly, "I don't see you as a big sister either."

He clutched his chest; Ven was the type of person who, when he did things, he never did them half way. So when he falls in love, he doesn't just get a silly little, two-day crush. It's all or nothing. And when he gets his heart broken…

"It hurts. A lot."

* * *

**Yeah...**

**Unrequited love is the worst.**

**I feel bad doing that to Ven, but... it's up to you guys, I guess... he finds out that Aqua was thinking along the same thoughts as he was, that she really loved him but thought he only thought of her as an older sister?**

**It's up to you XD**

**If you liked what I did... well you know... review, let me know what you thought, and if you want to, request a pairing and I'll do my best!**


	11. SorNami Romance: Can't Stop Hoping

**This is the requested SorNami**

**Dedicated to ****Miwasaki Yuki rin**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**SorNami Romance:**

Namine loved him with all her heart. He was so honest and he always did his best, at everything he did. She admired him, and she had fun around him. She had always thought he was an amazing person.

When he had first told her of his crush on Kairi, Namine had been devastated. But she was used to it, whenever Sora decided he was in love with someone, she was the first he told, and it made her glad that he trusted her enough to tell her this. So she made herself be happy for him, whenever he told her these things, ignoring the breaking of her heart.

She couldn't move on, because whenever she tries, he unintentionally gives her hope, a smile, a hug, a 'you're always here for me Nam,' and she falls for him hopelessly once more.

* * *

Namine sat at home drawing, she had been going to ask Sora to do something with her, but he told her he had another date with Kairi.

She sighed, the amount of times Sora had broken her heart without even realising it.

"Nam!" the blonde looked up to find the object of her thoughts rushing towards her, she blushed slightly when he hugged her, but by the time Sora pulled away, she had got it under control. "Weren't you going on a date with Kairi?" she asked, smiling slightly so that he wouldn't notice the drop in her voice when she said the red-head's name.

Sora chuckled sheepishly, "what? I can't spend time with my friend now?" "Of course you can, I was just curious," Namine replied, turning back to her drawing. Sora obviously didn't want to talk about it; she would let him tell her when he was ready.

They sat like that in silence for some time, Namine felt Sora watching her as she drew. It was an abstract piece, not finished, but, she felt it had a sad tone to it.

"So Nam, what did you think of Kairi?" she heard the curiosity in the brunette's voice, _'I didn't like her,'_ she thought silently, before smiling, "I never really spoke to her, all I really knew about her was that you liked her a lot, she seemed to make you happy, so I guess she must be a nice person."

Sora was quiet again for a few moments, interlocking his fingers and staring off into space thoughtfully, "she dumped me."

Namine's hand stopped moving; she put down her paper and turned to Sora deliberately, "really?" Sora nodded once, face scrunched up, upset.

Namine hesitated, then leant forward and hugged him, patting his back sympathetically, "she clearly doesn't know a quality guy when she sees one then," she joked lightly.

Sora pulled away and looked at her for a second before smiling, "you're right, Nam, thanks. I guess she just wasn't the right one for me." and he jumped up and laughed, giving Namine that bright, sweet smile of his.

Namine watched him smiling, _'Sora, that's just why I can't seem to get over you. You break my heart so frequently but… whenever something happens, no matter what it is, you always come to me first.'_

_'And because of that, I can't help but hope.'_

* * *

**Yeah... another unrequited love one, I'm a terrible person, I know... the next one's happier though... promise.**

**Okay, the next one is a requested Namiku**

**If you have a pairing you would like me to do, just let me know and I'll do my best**

**Let me know what you thought of this one-shot too**

**XD**


	12. Namiku Romance: The Perfect Model

**I've got a few chapters up for this, I didn't realise I was onto double digits... wow... okay then**

**This is the request RikuNami/Namiku**

**Dedicated to ****Miwasaki Yuki rin**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**Enjoy the Namiku!**

* * *

**Namiku Romance:**

Namine really needed a subject to draw, she was having no luck so far and the due date for her artwork was looming over her head. She had wanted to do a portrait, it had felt right, but to do a portrait, she needed someone to make the portrait of. And no one seemed to be right.

"Nam!" Namine was pulled out of her fretting by a carefree voice, she turned to see the brunette running towards her and she smiled, "hey Sora." Seeing her seated, with a still blank canvas, Sora frowned, "you still haven't found the right person yet?" Namine shook her head regretfully, leaning on her hand and staring off into space, commenting vaguely, "I can't think of anyone, I haven't anyone who was right."

"Well we'll just have to fix that." Surprised, Namine turned to the brunette to find another smile on his face. Knowing he had something plan, Namine got to her feet, "um… that's very nice of you Sora, but I should probably find them myself and-" she didn't have any more time to protest before Sora had grabbed her hand and started running, dragging her out of her house behind him.

"I'm meeting up with Kairi and Riku at the café; maybe you could draw one of them!" Namine frowned and stopped bothering to fight, she wouldn't be getting away, "who's Riku?" she asked curiously, she had met Kairi a few times before, but had only heard mention of Riku, she had heard from Sora that he was a year older than the brunette and he had silver hair, and that was it. It was hard to keep Sora on one topic for too long.

They arrived at the café and Sora dragged her in, stopping to look around before dragging her towards a table that she saw the red-head, Kairi seated at, as well as a slight glimpse of silver hair, as the 'Riku' boy was turned away from them.

_'His hair looks like moonlight,_' she thought dazedly for a moment, before being pulled into a seat next to Sora, across from the boy. He turned towards her and she noted teal eyes before Sora acquired her attention once more. After introducing them all, Sora ran over to get their food and drinks leaving Namine with Kairi and Riku.

"So you're Namine," Riku stated softly, leaning on one hand, to look at her. For some reason, Namine felt compelled to blush, she fought that urge, not desiring the embarrassment of turning red from simply speaking to someone. If that wouldn't make her seem weird, she didn't know what would.

Instead, she nodded, "you're prettier than I imagined," Namine's eyes widened and she looked up to meet eyes with the boy. She opened her mouth to reply, but could think of nothing, "never fear! The food is now here!" Sora cried, arriving with a tray full of food and drinks, causing Kairi to giggle and clap her hands, and Riku to look away from Namine and up to Sora instead.

The moment was over. And Namine felt an odd sense of loss when that happened.

But she knew one thing from that brief exchange, she wanted to draw him.

She wanted Riku to be her subject for her portrait.

And she wanted to know more about him.

The meal passed without any other incident, though Namine could feel Riku's eyes on her occasionally, they didn't get much of a chance to talk, since Sora did most of the talking for all four of them.

It ended too quickly for Namine. She hadn't had any opportunity to talk to the silver-haired teen, and she was beginning to become frantic. So when they got up to leave, Namine grabbed Riku's hand without thinking. When he turned to her, eyebrow raised in question, Namine's words died on her throat and she blushed, pulling her hand away.

There was a moment's quiet before Riku turned to Kairi and Sora, "you two go on ahead, we'll catch up." He seated himself once more at the table and laced together his hands, leaning forward silently, "yes?"

Namine stared at him for a moment, "I… want you to be my subject." She frowned, that came out wrong. Riku's eyebrows raised, apparently that wasn't what he had been expecting. "Um… what I mean is… I'm painting a portrait and… I want you to be… the person I… paint."

Riku leaned back, expression still surprised, before looking at her appraisingly for a moment and nodding, "sure, but on one condition." Namine looked up, wondering what it could be, if he wanted money, she could hardly pay him. But she had a feeling he wouldn't ask for something like that.

"I want you to let me take you on a date."

* * *

**See? Happy ending XD**

**If you have a request or something, then just let me know, I don't just do romances, I'll do bromances, trios, whatever...**

**And wow... this has actually been a lot of fun to do like... seriously**

**Um... let me know what you think of my writing and stuff... I would appreciate it!**

**:)**


	13. VenVani Bromance: Not Too Bad

**Okay! I was kind of... slow getting this done... sorry! I really am! I had a lot going on what with Christmas coming up and I still have to practice piano even though it's now holiday, then there was this concert which was horrible because I got sick and I hate playing in front of people and... yeah... basically a lot of stuff happened.**

**So... this is my first requested (and written) bromance for this. Yay!**

**This is dedicated to ****Miwasaki Yuki rin**** who is seriously just... an amazing person XD**

**Hope you like!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in this chapter.**

* * *

**VenVani Bromance:**

Vanitas was the type of boy that others went out of their way to avoid, he was that type of person that most people quietly admire, and fear a little. And that was how he liked it.

But there was one person who wasn't like that. Who went out of his way to be friends with him, who always tried to talk to him and was always cheerful, no matter how often Vanitas told him to go away.

This boy was Ventus, or rather, as he (irritatingly) insists on being called, Ven.

Said boy interrupted Vanitas' thoughts about him by calling out his name, or rather, that annoying nickname that the blonde had dubbed necessary to give him for reasons unknown to the owner of said nickname. And if that wasn't a confusing thought Vanitas didn't know what was.

"Vani!" the voice called again and Vanitas sighed irritably as he stopped and Ven caught up to him, "I told you not to call me that," he reprimanded the boy, rolling his eyes as the blonde turned to him, eyes alight, completely ignoring his words.

They walked together for some moments, Ven humming and smiling to himself, irritating Vanitas to no end. But he had to admit, though the blonde was normally 'every could has a silver lining' he wasn't usually _this_ bad, and he found himself wondering despite himself, what had put him in such a good- well better- mood.

Finally, curiosity defeating his desire to not engage in conversation with the boy and hence encourage him further (it was simple really, like a stray, starving dog, if you give it a few scraps, it suddenly thinks you want to take it in or something) he asked the blonde, "what's got you in such a happy mood?" Hopefully it wouldn't be taken and misinterpreted as 'hi, my name's Vanitas and apparently I've lost all traces of common sense and decided to be best friends.'

Ven shrugged before replying, "I was just thinking how at the start of this year when I first came to this school, you wouldn't even look at me. Now you're talking without me practically moving your mouth for you!" Vanitas cringed, wondering when he had started unconsciously talking to the boy.

He sighed reflectively; Ventus had come to this school at the start of the year. He had made friends with pretty much everyone, and probably because he was such a naturally friendly guy, had tried to make friends with him. Of course, Vanitas had told him to waste his time elsewhere; he had even heard some of Ven's friends telling the boy to stay from him. But apparently, Ven had decided that everyone should have friends, even- as he so flatteringly called him- a total antisocial like himself.

It was kinda surprising to think it had only been happening for a year, it felt like he had been getting constantly pestered and annoyed all his life, he sighed once more, _'I think I've actually been annoyed more times in this one year, than I have in the rest of my life'_.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he realised he was headed to the cafeteria, rather, he was being forcefully dragged there by Ventus who had apparently decided to take advantage of his zoning-out.

He tried to pull his arm away from the clinging blonde, only to find out that apparently one of said blonde's useless abilities was being impossible to pry off. Vanitas was literally struggling with all his might and that dumb blonde didn't even seem to notice. Vanitas pitied the boy's mother, the poor woman must have had a hard time putting the unwilling brat down to do something that required two hands.

In the end, Vanitas was dragged into the cafeteria, the last thing being said to him before they passed through the doors, "you're making so much progress Vani. You're so much more sociable now; I think it's time to introduce you to my friends," the blonde sounded so genuinely excited and proud that Vanitas was momentarily knocked out of sorts, silent for a moment. Then indignation settled in, "I'm not mentally unstable you know," he snarled. Very loudly, it seemed. In the middle of the cafeteria.

Everyone turned to stare at the two and Ven was smiling in a reassuring manner that said, 'yes, of course you're not crazy. Now, why don't I call those really friendly people who'll give you a cool white jacket? And you can play in a padded room as well! Won't that be fun?'

Vanitas' eye twitched, he (silently) admitted that okay, that outburst was a little embarrassing, and maybe he would have wondered about it a bit. If he hadn't been so busy trying to work out his chances of being able to commit murder on a certain blonde quickly and quietly, then leaving town before the person responsible was found out.

Ven forcefully seated him at a table at which sat about five other people who were staring at him with a mixture of horror, fear and ill-disguised humour. _Humour!_ He decided in that moment, screw subtly, he was willing to face juvie.

He didn't mind the horror, he didn't mind the fear- hell, they _should_ be scared of him!- what irritated him was the fact that they were trying to not laugh at him as well! That was unacceptable!

Noting that a lot of people were still staring at him, Vanitas began silently lotting the best way to kill as many people in the cafeteria before he was stopped, starting with a certain blonde irritation who was sitting next to him grinning like an idiot.

"Wow, Vanitas, you're eyes are really cool, I don't think I've seen golden eyes before," Vanitas looked up, startled out of his plans for revenge. Caught off guard by the seemingly sudden compliment, he murmured an embarrassed "thanks" to the wide-eyed brunette who proceeded to look as though his eyes were going to pop out of his head (which would be very painful if it were to actually happen, Vanitas imagined) when Vanitas responded without one of his trademark, snarky comments.

Apparently, the others all took this as some kind of divine sign that they should start talking to him and he was unwillingly dragged into conversation.

Towards the end of lunch it wasn't so unwilling anymore. He glanced over at the blonde who was smiling smugly at the scene before him, and Vanitas found he didn't mind. He recalled telling the boy one time that friends were useless and a waste of time.

By the time he was heading back to class, Vanitas concluded that maybe having friends… wasn't too bad.

* * *

**So were you guys able to guess who had complimented Vanitas? XP**

**I'm quite happy with this... I kinda... wrote the first paragraph or two then couldn't think how to continue. Then last night at like... ten o'clock I was about to go to sleep then I worked out the best way to write it and I spent about another hour typing it up on my iPod XD**

**I have in fact decided that I'm going to do a romantic one-shot thing for Fullmetal Alchemist (and Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood) though I'm not sure if I should make it like this one, or if I just write my own pairings... I do enjoy getting requests though... so I think I'll do it like this one, where people can make requests.**

**Um...**

**Just thinking (typing) aloud there I guess... oops.**

**Anyway, if you liked what I did, then review! Let me know (even if you didn't like it because then I could maybe try to make my writing better)!**

**If you have a pairing (or a trio) that you like a lot whether romantically or just as friends then send it in to me ;)**

**I'll do my best with it and... yeah XD**

**The next one will be requested Haylette, and it'll have a Christmas theme! Yay!**


	14. Haylette: I Love Your Smile

**Yeah... I can't help but feel it isn't... there's something about this that... I don't know what I'm trying to say here, but it's cute I guess so...**

**I'm fairly certain they're a bit OOC, but I was just writing it and the way the story turned out... turned out like this so... yeah.**

**Technically, I should have put this up two days before Christmas, but... what can you do?**

**I got the best Christmas presents like... so many things... and I wanna just rant about them all... but that's probably rude... so I won't say anything...**

**Anyway, enjoy Haylette!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts... and I don't understand why I need to do a disclaimer every chapter actually... if I owned Kingdom Hearts... I wouldn't be on here, would I?**

* * *

**Haylette Romance:**

Olette tightened her grip on the parcel in her hands as she knocked on the door to Hayner's house; she had already given Pence his gift, and he had thanked her multiple times promising it would be the first one he unwrapped on Christmas.

It was two days until Christmas day; Olette had wanted to give her two best friends gifts before it arrived, since she knew she wouldn't be able to visit on the actual holiday itself.

After a few moments of waiting, the door opened and she found herself face to face with Hayner. An expression of surprise flittered across his face before he smiled that adorable, self-confident smile of his that she loved so much. Not that she would ever tell him that of course.

"Hey, Olette, what are you doing here?" he noticed the present in her hands, somewhat incredulously he pointed to himself, asking, "Is that for me?" Olette laughed lightly at the expression on Hayner's face, "what's so shocking? I always get you and Pence presents for Christmas, silly. Or have you forgotten those?" she teased good-naturedly.

Hayner rubbed the back of his neck, "n-no, it isn't that, I was just thinking that it's kinda surprising because…" he trailed off and he grabbed Olette by the shoulders, surprising her with his sudden attitude change, "wait here," he ordered her, and before Olette could reply, he had run back into the house.

Olette waited for exactly two and a half minutes in the cold, before Hayner arrived back at the door once more, now clutching something in one of his hands.

He stood up straight and held both hands behind his back, so that Olette couldn't see what he had grabbed. He smiled in a mysterious manner (or tried to, Olette couldn't help but think it was more excited and nervous than mysterious) then said, "the reason it's so strange that you came to give me a Christmas present, is because I had just been wondering how to give you _this_." As he said the last words, he brought his out from behind his back and Olette looked down to see a small parcel held in one of his hands. It fitted snugly in his palm, and he held it delicately, like he feared he would break it. Olette wondered what it was.

Grinning, Hayner handed her the gift and she handed him his, she inspected it carefully, "be gentle with it, it's fragile," Hayner warned her anxiously, looking up from his inspection of his own present.

Olette glanced at him, she could tell he was nervous about her reaction to his giving her a present, so she smiled and told him, "thank you, I can't wait to open it." Hayner chuckled awkwardly, "yeah, um… thanks to you too, this will definitely be the first present I open Christmas morning."

Olette recalled Pence saying something similar to her when she had handed him his gift, somehow, it seemed different when Hayner said it, better.

Her smile widened and she didn't bother trying to disguise how happy just this little exchange of presents made her, why would she? Hayner stared at her for a few moments, before saying softly, almost to himself, "I like your smile, it's so warm and genuine."

Olette's eyes widened and she found herself unable to respond, simply watching in silence as Hayner realised what he had just said, and embarrassment settled on his face. Before he could begin denying any deeper meaning behind that sentence- Olette didn't want to hear it-she took a small risk and leant forward and kissed the boy on his cheek. His eyes widened and he gazed at her in surprise, she didn't say anything, simply looking back at him passively as she could, waiting to see his reaction.

Hayner looked away for a moment in embarrassment before turning to Olette, stuttering a little, he asked, "do you wanna come in?" he had clearly decided she had just done that to make him feel better, but that was okay, when Olette nodded he stepped back smiling that gorgeous smile of his. Olette gazed at him, reminiscing over the words the blonde had said, that had been so alike to her thoughts when Hayner had first opened the door, _'it seems, despite what I initially believed, we are both thinking along the same lines. Wanting to say something, but not sure of ourselves enough to do so. Your smile was the first thing I noticed, so happy, so friendly, so wonderful. After that, it simply happened. You don't know that, just yet, but I think you will… maybe soon I'll be able to tell you this. In the end, I quite simply love you and I…_

_'I really love your smile.'_

* * *

**Fufufu...**

**Are you curious about what the presents were?**

**Anyway, you know how it is, please review, request if you have a particular pairing or trio you want done and... yeah... hope you enjoyed!**


	15. VenFuu Romance: Strange Person

**Okay, this is the requested VenFuu...**

**Wrote it on Christmas! How 'bout that!**

**Also, forgot to mention for the Haylette but... the Haylette one-shot and this one are both dedicated to ****emmausgirl94****!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**And no, I don't own Kingdom Hearts -.-**

* * *

**VenFuu Romance:**

It was the type of party where people you knew, invited people they knew, who invited people they knew, and resulted in really crazy night, that ends with the neighbours calling the cops.

But let's go back to a bit before that, where Ven is talking to two of his friends, or rather, listening to their drunken ramblings. To be honest, he didn't know their names but… what did that matter? It was always fun to meet new people. The thing was, he couldn't understand half of what they were saying, and he didn't have the attention span to listen closely enough to work it out. Something about make-up being a conspiracy invented by the government to take over the world using mind control… oh, and there was something about penguins in there as well.

In the end, Ven wandered off, after seating the two on the couch, and telling them they should wait there, he went to look for his older friend- who he had actually known for some time- Terra the host of the party.

It was kinda hard to look for someone when people kept on hugging him, and playing with his hair, saying things like, "your hair looks like a yellow wave," and other confusing things that the blonde didn't even bother trying to translate. And sure, normally, he wouldn't mind getting the chance to talk to people, get to know new people, stuff like that. But he really needed to find Terra to find out how long the party was going to go for. His mum had told him he had to be in bed at ten o'clock, otherwise he would be grounded, and while it was kinda embarrassing, he had agreed, really wanting to go. He was beginning to think he was going to end up grounded.

A few minutes later, he reached one of the walls; he almost didn't notice the girl leaning against it. Almost. But she didn't look drunk, she was calm, and had a passive expression, her eyes were- curiously- a red colour, not something Ven saw often, the same went for her, almost like a mix between silver and light purple, '_it's actually quite pretty_' he thought to himself. Noticing that the girl seemed to be watching something intently, he followed her line of sight to see a spluttering, grinning blonde declaring to everyone that would listen that he was head of the disciplinary committee***** and everyone has to do what he says and get him some beer. Ven recognised the teen, his name was Seifer, and his little brother Roxas often complained about what a bully the guy was. He wondered, briefly, how such a guy could be head of a disciplinary committee- he didn't even know they had _had_ one- then turned back to the girl.

He leaned back against the wall, the task of finding Terra momentarily forgotten, he felt like talking to someone who was clear-minded, and that he could have an actual conversation with.

Of course, things rarely go planned in life.

"Hi," he said cheerily, leaning forward to look at the girl, who glanced at him but didn't respond. He tried again, "my name's Ven," no response, "what's yours?" he added, hoping to elicit some kind of reaction. For a moment, there was nothing, and Ven began to wonder if he should just go look for Terra again when, "Fuu," he glanced back at the pretty teen, raising an eyebrow, he intelligently enquired, "huh?" the girl glanced at him for a moment before sighing, "Fuu." Ven frowned, "your name is… Fuu?" he guessed, the look on the girl's face clearly suggested that he should have gotten that sooner.

He leaned back again, silent for a moment, trying to think of what else to say; Fuu had a nice voice and he wanted to hear it some more.

After a few moments he asked, "so why are you here?" the girl simply nodded towards the blonde, the implication was clear, _'to babysit'_ and Ven felt a little crestfallen that he hadn't succeeded in getting her to talk again.

After a few moments though, the resolve was back, and he decided to try another tactic.

* * *

In the end, Ven did get to talk to Fuu for quite a bit, she slowly began to talk a little more, and Ven was sure he had even seen a small smile one time.

His heart had fluttered curiously at that, and it gave him pause, _'why did it react like that?'_ he wondered momentarily.

Later on in the night, definitely past ten o'clock, Ven actually managed to make Fuu laugh a little, and when he felt that strange feeling in his chest again, he was able to work it out.

Amazed, he thought to himself, '_somehow, just from talking to this strange, quiet girl, I've… I've managed to fall in love._' He glanced at her, and smiled when he saw that she still had a trace of a smile on her face.

He felt the desire to tell her strongly, and before he could stop himself, he had opened his mouth, "Fuu," the girl glanced at him, traces of a smile still on her lips. Ven hesitated, then started to speak again, "I-"

It was then, the police arrived.

* * *

Ven was left wondering about the girl, for some time, he had seen her a few times, passed her by in the street. But whenever he tried to talk to her, he would always be stopped. So he was left to think about his conversation with a strange, quiet girl, who had somehow managed to leave a lasting impression on him, with the few words she had spoken.

* * *

Fuu hadn't expected to enjoy herself at the party; but for some time now, since then, she's found herself wondering about the strange, talkative blonde who managed to make her laugh, when she hadn't in a long time.

* * *

And yes, Ven did get grounded for staying up late, for two whole months.

* * *

***In the game, Seifer appointed himself head of the Twilight disciplinary committee, it was meant to be a bit of a joke**

**Okay, I put up my FMA romantic one-shot thing-a-mig so... yeah...**

**After this is a requested SoRokou bromance... yup... hope you enjoyed reading this.**

**(And yes, maybe Ven was a bit quick to admit his love to Fuu but... it suits the story line)**

**Review, request, and stuff... I write this at the end of every chapter... so I don't think I need to write it again. You guys know I like to get reviews.**


	16. SoRoku Bromance: Saying Goodbye

**This is actually kinda sad... a lot of time skips... um... yeah...**

**SoRoku Bromance, dedicated to ****Miwasaki Yuki rin**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**Enjoy!**

**...Or rather... it's kinda sad so... get depressed!**

* * *

**SoRoku Bromance:**

Roxas gazed at the brunette boy, curiosity evident on his childish features; the four-year old leaned forward and pulled the other's hair, as if to check it was real. The brunette wrinkled up his nose and scrunched up his eyes, as if preparing to cry, when his mother swooped down and picked him up, giving him a cuddle. Roxas' mother leant down, smiling a little at the two's antics, "Roxas sweetie, this is Sora, you two are going to be playing together for a while, because Sora's mummy has something she needs to do."

Roxas looked up, wide-eyed at his mother, before looking back at the other child, who had pulled away from his mother to look at the blond once more, no longer upset. "Sora," Roxas said hesitantly, Sora grinned, and Roxas smiled back in return. He leaned forward, whispering conspiring manner, "Sora," the brunette also leaned, eager to hear what the boy had to say, "you have weird hair," the blonde told him, before reaching forward and pulling the brunette's hair once more, "it has to be flat," he told him bossily, tugging on it hard. "Only I can have spiky hair," Sora started shrieking and Roxas kept on tugging on his hair, insisting that only he was allowed to have spiky hair.

The two soon became close friends.

* * *

Sora's mother walked into her room to find a horrible mess; immediately knowing the culprit, she stalked to her son's room and opened the door, unsurprised to find the six-year-old Sora playing with his friend Roxas… and with her make-up. And by playing with Roxas, it was more torturing him, and by playing with make-up, it was torturing Roxas by forcing the make-up onto him, but sights like Roxas with lipstick smeared all over his face, where not too uncommon anymore.

The brunette's mother sighed, "What did he do this time? That was my best make-up you know." Sora grinned, "He said I was silly, so I made him _look_ silly." His mother simply sighed, gathering up the make-up and walking out of the room. She didn't bother to punish her son, for bullying the blonde, or for ruining her make-up. She knew what was coming next.

Sure enough, as the woman did the laundry, five minutes later, she heard Sora shrieking. She sighed, satisfactorily, yup, Roxas had got his revenge.

* * *

At eight, Sora was kissed on the cheek by a girl in their class, Kairi. Roxas laughed at him all day.

But when Roxas got kissed on the _lips_ by Xion, he got laughed at for an entire week.

* * *

"You're… moving?" Ten-year-old Roxas stared in horror at the dejected form in front of him, he couldn't believe it. Sora was moving away.

Seeing how upset the brunette was, Roxas forced a smile, "well, that's okay, isn't it? I mean, we can just talk on the phone and visit each other on the holidays, right?" Sora nodded hesitantly, "yeah, I guess."

Then, he walked off, heading home to pack up.

Roxas watched him go without saying a word. He didn't want to say goodbye to his best friend.

Two weeks later, Sora's family moved to Destiny Islands, leaving Twilight Town behind.

* * *

Fifteen year old Roxas hadn't had a call from his best friend in over a year, but, in reality, he hadn't called the brunette either.

Sora had moved again, that much he had gleaned, and he hadn't been able to give Roxas his new contacts.

Roxas sighed, hearing his name called out, he looked up to see his best friend- Axel- his girlfriend- Xion- and Axel's girlfriend- Bec- waving to him, waiting for him to arrive so that they could start their double date.

Roxas smiled, seeing them, and as he sat in the movie theatre later on, holding Xion's hand, he silently said goodbye to Sora.

Because sometimes, not all friendships last, no matter how you wish it was so. Nobody may like saying goodbye to their best friend, but sometimes you have to.

* * *

**And that was kinda sad... but whattaya gonna do? :T**

**Um... yeah... well, I hope you guys liked it, let me know what you think and... yeah :)**


	17. RokuVen VaniSo Bromance: An Argument

**Okay, I'm actually fulfilling two requests (heehee, I sound like some kind of fanifction fairy... actually... nope... I don't never mind) for someone here.**

**This is both RokuVan and VaniSo bromance**

**Dedicated to ****Miwasaki Yuki rin**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**RokuVen + VaniSo Bromance:**

Ventus and Roxas were twins, and they were both friends with Sora, so when he invited them over to his house, they took up the offer without hesitation. That is, until they met Sora's older brother, Vanitas.

He was snide and sarcastic and overall, quite simply really annoying; Sora told the two to simply ignore him, but it must have been a thing of practise, because it didn't work. Ven found himself getting more and more annoyed by the older boy's comments and jabs.

And when Ven and Sora were fighting against each other on the PlayStation and Roxas was sitting on the couch waiting for his turn, Vanitas was leaning against the doorframe, occasionally speaking in a dry tone, to insult one of the three, "Blondie, it seems the stereotype is right, I can see the aura of an idiot radiating of you." So naturally, after a few hours of this endlessly, Ven snapped.

* * *

Sora sat with his older brother in the kitchen, Roxas was in the living room with his still fuming twin. Vanitas leaned back in his chair, chuckling softly, "that kid has such a short temper." He commented mildly, "he really is an idiot," Sora frowned, "that's not true, I told you to be nice, Vani." He berated the older boy.

They heard a muttering come from the living room and Sora assumed that it was Roxas calming Ven down.

He turned back to the raven, "Ven and Roxas are two of my absolute best friends, you have no right to insult them," he pouted slightly as Vanitas just rolled his eyes. "They're both idiotic and useless, and you're just like them if you're hanging out with them."

Sora wondered at his older brother's ability to condemn others so easily, "didn't you say just this morning that I wasn't that bad?" he accused, "I revoke that now." Sora frowned, "you can't just do something like that," the look Vanitas gave him stated that he clearly could.

They were silent for a moment, so they were both able to hear Ven saying in a raised voice, "but that guy is the most annoying person on this planet!" and some more muttering- clearly, Roxas trying to calm him down still.

Sora turned back to Vanitas who was smiling now, "what?" Vanitas shrugged one shoulder, "I revoke my previous revoking," he told the brunette who frowned, "what do you mean by that?" Nodding towards the doorway that lead into the living room he the raven told his brother simply, "you wouldn't make an assumption like that, I've surely taught you better, it's highly unlikely that I am the most annoying person on this planet, there are many others who could give me a run for my money in that department," "it must pain you to have to admit that, Vani." Sora commented dryly, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I'll leave you guys alone from now on, it's too much of a bother to argue with you." Sora sighed, shaking his head in humoured bafflement, "I have such a confusing brother."

But… well, his brother could be a pain sometimes… well, a lot of the time, but when it came down to it, and he needed someone he could trust, he knew that person could always be Vanitas.

* * *

Roxas sat with his twin Ven in the living room, Sora and Vanitas were in the kitchen. Roxas was trying to think of something to say to placate the other boy, but so far his words had been ineffective and the boy continued to mutter, "it's not _that_ bad, Vanitas was just teasing," he tried, almost pleading with Ven to just calm down, "once or twice or even three times I could forgive, the occasional jab you could play off as just meaningless teasing if you wanted to, but he had been teasing constantly, for the whole time we were here. I tried to put up with it, it's not like I've never been teased before, I even didn't say anything about him teasing you, even though it's my job as the older brother to protect you." Roxas sighed, he couldn't help but think Ven was getting too riled up about all this, "you're only older by a few minutes, quit waving the title 'older brother' around like that. You don't really deserve it."

Ven continued as though he hadn't heard him, "so sure , _maybe_ I should have kept quiet, I tried my best to but… BUT THAT GUY IS THE MOST ANNOYING PERSON ON THIS PLANET!" Roxas sighed, leaning against his brother, "calm down, Ven, please. You were doing so well too, surely you could have held out a bit longer?" Ven glanced at his twin, "well maybe, but that last insult to you was too much, you are definitely not an idiot, Rox," Roxas looked up at Ven and frowned, "um… is that why you got so angry?" Ven nodded like it was the obvious thing, "of course, he had insulted you so many times, and that last thing was definitely _not_ true!"

Roxas stared at the other for a moment, "so you're suggesting the other stuff he said _is_ true? You realise that he wasn't even saying that one to me," he muttered, before saying louder, "even if I'm not idiot, why would that get you so annoyed?" Ven glanced at him, "I told you didn't I? I'm the older brother, even if only by a few minutes, I feel responsible for you, I know you particularly hate having your intelligence insulted, and I care a lot about you, so I don't want to see you getting your feelings hurt."

Roxas rolled his eyes, pulling away from Ven, "honestly, didn't you think that it might be worse to get into a fight? If you're the older brother, shouldn't you be setting a good example for me?" Ven looked absolutely shocked, "I didn't think of that!"

Roxas sighed, "honestly, sometimes it's more like _I'm_ the big brother here," he told Ven, who smiled guiltily. "But Ven?" the older twin started when he was hugged by the other, "Roxas?" he asked in confusion,

"Thanks for watching out for me."

* * *

**Hope this was okay!**

**I'm going to upload on my Project Kingdom Hearts Sequel next (hopefully) but the next chapter/one-shot for this will either be Roxas x Vanitas bromance or Sora and Ventus bromance.**

**Review, let me know if this chapter was okay or not, if you feel like it, give me a pairing or a trio and I'll give you a one-shot X3**


	18. RokuVani Bromance: Drive Home

**Yeah... I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**This is dedicated to ****Miwasaki Yuki rin**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**RokuVani Bromance:**

Roxas had gone over to Sora's house for the day; they had pretty much spent the whole lazing around, playing video games and pigging out. There had been a brief interlude in which Riku- Sora's next door neighbour and friend (of course the two are friends, it's Sora, he'd make friends Hitler if he met the guy)- came for a visit and ended up fighting with Roxas instead.

The blonde still insists it was the other boy who started it.

Though to be honest, neither of them can stand the other.

But, as all days must, this day to ended, and soon it was time for Roxas to go home, "my big brother can give you a lift home," Sora told the blonde brightly, "he got his Ps recently."

Roxas hesitated, he didn't know much about Vanitas, though the older teen had always scared him somewhat, he couldn't help but wonder if the raven would be willing to give him a lift, and- if he did- whether the boy would end up crashing on purpose just out of spite for being made to give him a lift home.

Before he could protest though, the brunette had already run off to request the services of the older boy.

* * *

So now, Roxas found himself seated awkwardly in the front seat, hoping silently that he would survive this trip, and that it would be over quickly. He would have walked- even though it was dark now- but his home was on the other side of town, it'd be next morning by the time he got home, not taking into account the very likely possibility of getting lost.

"So, you've done well to put up with my idiot brother for this long," Roxas glanced in surprise at Vanitas, who was still staring resolutely out the windscreen at the road. Despite his uncertainty concerning the boy, Roxas found himself rising to defend his friend, "he isn't stupid! You're his brother; you shouldn't be saying something like that!" Vanitas glanced at the blonde in surprise before smirking, "relax, no need to bite my head off, I was joking."

Roxas stiffened, turning away uncomfortably, "uh, yeah, sorry." He mumbled. The older boy shrugged in reply, "don't worry about it."

There was silence again for some time until, "so what were you two doing today?" Roxas turned back to the teen, "well, we mostly just played video games and talked," Vanitas nodded, "what games did you play?" Roxas shrugged, "a few different ones, my favourite at the moment is this one called 'Kingdom Hearts', it's where you're a Keyblade wielder and-" "and you have to defeat the heartless as well as a bunch of characters who were originally Disney bad guys."

Roxas stared at the boy in amazement, "how did you know that?" the answer was another shrug, then Vanitas turned to the blonde and flashed him a grin before looking back to the road, "simple, it's one of my favourite games."

Roxas stared at the suddenly completely foreign driver, Vanitas raised an eyebrow, "what's with the sudden silence?" Roxas shook his head, "nothing I just… never really thought of you playing games, computer, PlayStation or anything else, really." Vanitas rolled his eyes, "so, what you thought I was a cold-hearted fiend who snuck around at night stealing money from impoverished families, or something like that?" Roxas hesitated, "uh… not in so many words."

He flinched, worried about the other boy's reaction, but the other boy said nothing until Roxas heard a strange sound, chuckling. It took him a moment to realise that Vanitas was laughing and he stared at the boy in surprise.

_'He's not so different from his brother after all,'_ he realised in amazement, _'they're both mostly just interested in having fun, even though Vanitas is a bit more of an intimidating presence, he actually isn't a bad person.'_

After that, the rest of the drive didn't seem to be so bad, Roxas found himself enjoying talking with the older boy, and discussing their favourite games and such.

* * *

Vanitas pulled up outside of Roxas' house, "here you go," he told the blonde cheerfully, hope you had fun today with my little brother," Roxas smiled, "yeah," he climbed out of the seat and hesitated before shutting the door, "hey Vanitas?" the raven turned to him, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Next time, do you wanna play Kingdom Hearts with us?"

* * *

**Next up is VenJess which was something I already wrote a bit ago and have been meaning to upload for a while, it also has AkuBeku in it F3**


	19. SaVen Romance: Classroom Confession

**Okay... nothing to say about this, I wrote it ages ago and I just figured I should upload it**

**This is SaVen, it has some AxAy and also RokuShi (if you squint and tilt your head a little)**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

**SaVen Romance:**

"But I really like him and no, this isn't okay, Aya," Sayuri (more commonly known as Yuri) groaned, at the end of the school day, "I don't like crushing on someone, it just makes you depressed," Aya sighed, she sympathised with her friend, but it was getting harder and harder to do so when she continually complained about it, what was worse was that she had been made the confidant of both Yuri and her crush, Ventus- more commonly referred to as Ven- so she had inadvertently found out that they were both crushing on each other, and were simply too shy to say anything to the other.

_'I've got to do something about this,'_ she thought to herself despondently; meanwhile, Yuri who had been unaware of Aya's inner monologue ranted a bit more, "it's his fault you know, he's just so… I don't know… him! What am I going to do?" At this, Aya made her decision, she wouldn't tell her how Ven felt, she wouldn't tell Ven how Yuri felt, because she sure as hell was gonna make them tell the other themselves.

That decided she stood up and grabbed Yuri by the arm, walking determinedly off to find Ven as well, no more dancing around each other, no more shy conversations, she wouldn't stop until they were well and truly going out, and she was going to get a kiss as proof!

Yuri wasn't that great at maths, she found it quite boring she was ashamed to admit, and would much rather read than do simultaneous equations, regardless, she knew enough to realise that Irritated Person + Mysterious Destination = her ending up dead somewhere or something, so she did the only sensible thing that one would do in a situation where one of one's best friends is about to kill her, she started apologizing profusely for every wrong she had committed, pleading with Aya to 'let her live another day'.

All dramatics aside, judging by Aya's irritated yet determined expression, as well as the topic they had been discussing before she did this, _'oh God, she's not going to make me confess is she? But Aya wouldn't do something like that, unless… she knows something I don't… or she just __**really**__ wants her 'OTP' as she calls us, to become canon.'_

Yuri didn't get a chance to think it over, because that was when they found Ven.

* * *

The first things Ven saw was Bec storming towards him, dragging Yuri behind her, he had told her about his feelings for Yuri a while ago and all he could think was _'oh God, she's not going to make me confess is she?'_, judging by the look on the girl's face, she was.

She grabbed his hand before he could run and shoved him into an empty room- with Yuri close behind- before locking the door and shouting to them "I'm not letting either of you out until all the feelings are out in the open!"

Ven stared at the door, then at Yuri who averted her gaze embarrassedly, he groaned, _'why did I tell her again?'_

* * *

They had both been silent for a few minutes, waiting in the classroom and listening to the sounds of the last stragglers leaving school, and heading home, something they _should _have been doing.

Yuri was sure she had heard Roxas ask Aya why she had shoved the two into the room, before Xion had told the boy to "hurry up, Roxas, we'll be late to the movies." And- judging by the sound of the receding footsteps- had left.

Yuri considered the situation, _'Aya wouldn't do something like this, normally, so that must mean… well… what could it mean?'_ she glanced up at Ven who quickly avoided her gaze, a slight blush forming on his cheeks, _'does she think he has a crush on me, too? But still… I don't think she'd want to take such a risk unless she was absolutely certain so… Ven __**told**__ her his feelings?'_ she frowned, _'it's a bit unlikely, but I can't really think of another reason,'_ she glanced towards the door, seeing the faint outline of her friend through the glass, _'and it looks like Aya is serious about not letting us out until we start talking.'_

She sighed, _'somehow I feel like I'm going to regret this,'_ she thought ruefully, before turning to the only other person in the room, "hey, Ven," said boy spun around to face her startlingly quick, he seemed nervous for some reason. Yuri hesitated, heart-racing, before taking a deep breath and blurting out quickly, "Ven, I like you a lot, ever since we first met I've had a bit of a crush on you, I just thought you should know, sorry."

Ven stared at her with such obvious shock that she was momentarily regretting telling him after all, that vanished when he smiled and took her hands, shyly, he leaned forward and asked softly, "really?" Yuri nodded, mouth dry, the smile turned into a grin, "well that's good, because I really like you a lot too."

* * *

Aya was listening through the door; she grinned in triumph when Yuri finally confessed, leading to Ventus' confession as well, before she could do anything though, she felt arms drape around her.

Looking up she saw a shock of red hair, beautiful green eyes with a tear drop tattoo underneath, and a mischievous grin, "hey, beautiful," he greeted cheerfully. Aya turned around and looked at him properly, giving him a grin she replied with a "back at you."

Axel rubbed the back of his head, looking up at the ceiling, "so…" he began, drawing out the word, "you wanna go to that new café on the corner, we can get a drink or something, I'll pay," Aya hesitated, glancing back at the door to the room where her two friends were, there was quiet murmuring as the two spoke to each other. She glanced back at her boyfriend before smiling, reaching behind her, she discreetly unlocked the door so that the two could leave whenever they wanted, before stepping forward and giving the red head a peck on the lips, intertwining their hands together, "get me one of those famous sea salt ice-creams and you got yourself a deal."

* * *

***sigh* I'm not funny, why did I think that would be funny?**

**I don't... even... know... whatever...**

**Um... moving on... next up is a requested SoVen bromance! Yay!**


	20. SoVen Bromance: Playmate

**Okay...**

**Here's a requested SoVen bromance, Sora's actually a little kid in this one, I just thought it was cute**

**Dedicated to ****Miwasaki Yuki rin**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

**SoVen Bromance:**

Ven sat on the park bench, leaning back to gaze at the cloudy sky with an expression of utter boredom. He was wrapped warmly in several coat layers and a scarf and mittens, even a beanie. They were expecting snow anytime now.

Ven knew he should have been excited, but he wasn't, Ven's two best friends- Terra and Aqua- had recently started dating, and as much as he would have liked to have someone to play in the snow with, he didn't want to be a third wheel to them, they should be allowed to enjoy their Christmas holidays together. Without him pestering them.

Ven sighed, thinking wistfully of the things he could have done with his friends, that just didn't feel right doing on one's own. _'I want them to work out, but it's harder than I thought, I didn't realise it'd be so… __**boring**__'_ he thought to himself, depressed.

He was looking at the ground now- staring at the small patch of concrete directly between his feet dismally, so he didn't notice the snow until it had been falling for a good five minutes.

He looked up and something cold and wet landed on his nose, he sneezed, scrunching his nose up against the sudden sensation, before realising that snow was falling silently around him, slowly turning the park white.

He got to his feet and began to wander around, delighting in the sound of new snow crunching under feet, and wishing all the more fervently that Aqua and Terra were with him to enjoy it.

He heard the sound of undisguised delight and carefree laughter, curious, the blonde ventured towards the sound to find a young brunette about the age of four or five playing in the snow.

He frowned; surely no proper parent would leave their child all alone in the park? He walked up to the boy, "hi there," he said, bending down, "where's your mum or dad?" he paused, realising how much that made him sound like some kind of kidnapper, he shook his head, anyone would ask that if they saw a kid playing by himself!

The brunette smiled that innocent, carefree smile that only a young child could manage, "mummy and daddy are at home, I live across the road" at those words he pointed to his right and Ven looked to see the park gate nearby, leading out onto the road, with a few large houses placed side by side on the other side.

Ven couldn't help but feel it was good that he had found the brunette after all; otherwise he probably would have been kidnapped by some passer-by who saw him. He was way too trusting.

He turned back to the boy as he continued, oblivious to Ven's thoughts, "mummy and daddy were busy, but I saw the snow, and I wanted to play, they said they couldn't take me out and that I'd have to wait, but I didn't want to wait, so I came out by myself. I know the way to the park all by myself," he added proudly.

Ven smiled uncertainly, "uh, yeah… that's great," he'd have to convince this kid to go home, his parents were probably worried. "My name's Sora," the boy said, and again Ven was struck by his willingness to trust anyone, he smiled, "I'm Ven."

"Do you wanna play with me?" Ven looked at the brunette before shaking his head slowly, "not today, I've… got to get home soon," "oh," the brunette looked so disappointed that Ven felt guilty.

"But," he began in an upbeat voice, a plan starting to form in his mind, "how about I walk you home?" Seeing the pout settling on the boy's lips and the defiance in his blue eyes he quickly added, "Then I can ask your mummy if it's okay for me to play with you some other time."

Sora considered the offer, looking down at the snow, then back to Ven, "it isn't really fun playing in the snow by myself," he began hesitantly. Ven nodded encouragingly, "promise," the brunette asked, uncertainty in his eyes.

Again Ven nodded, finally after a few moments' deliberation the brunette nodded, "okay then, but you'd better play with me tomorrow," he added warningly.

Ven smiled, reaching out a hand to the boy who took it.

* * *

When they arrived in front of Sora's house- a walk which took less than a minute- Ven rang the bell only to have it flung open a moment later by a short brunette woman with a flustered expression on her face. Seeing Sora she cried out and bent down hugging him, "don't you run off like that again, young man!" she scolded.

Seeing Ven she straightened, "thank you for bringing him back home… um…" "Ven," he offered helpfully, "yes, Ven, thank you." He smiled, "no problem." Feeling the tug on his sleeve he looked down to see Sora gazing expectantly at him, he gave the boy a reassuring smile before turning to the woman, "uh, sorry to ask this of you, but I promised Sora that if he went home for today I'd play with him sometime and… um…" the woman waved a hand at his unspoken question, "yes, of course, dear, come by again tomorrow," she smiled winningly at him, "I'll have a cake made to say thank you for bringing back my son."

Ven smiled gratefully; turning to Sora he bent down and said, "do you hear that? I'll be back to play tomorrow, okay?" The brunette nodded, "make sure you come, mummy makes really yummy cake, and you'll miss out if you don't" he told the older boy warningly.

Ven laughed and got to his feet, he walked down the steps and headed off, turning back to see Sora waving at him before being picked up by his mother and taken inside.

_'I guess it isn't __**too**__ bad giving Terra and Aqua some alone time'_ he thought to himself, _'it seems I've made myself a little friend'_ he grinned, _'and got some free cake into the equation too.'_

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


	21. SoKai Romance: Princess

**This is dedicated to Crimson Daydreamer**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

**SoKai Romance:**

"Okay, Sora, how about we have a rematch?" the brunette turned towards his best friend, Riku and pouted, "No, you always win, I don't want to play knights anymore," that said, he resolutely crossed his arms and glared at his friend.

Riku frowned for a moment before Kairi walked up to the two of them, "what's wrong?" she asked, concern in her face. Seeing her, Riku grinned, turning to his friend he grinned surprisingly deviously for a six year old, "hey Sora, how about this time, we fight for an actual prize?" the brunette looked up at him with reluctant curiosity, "w…what's the prize?"

Riku's grin widened, "knights have to fight for a princess, don't they?" Sora frowned, "I… guess," Riku stepped back flourishing his wooden sword, "then, let's fight for a princess, whoever wins, gets a kiss from Kairi!" Sora started, turning to look in surprise at an equally astonished Kairi, "wait a minute, Riku!" they both cried indignantly.

Riku didn't give either a chance to voice their protests, charging at Sora, who yelped and scrabbled away, fumbling with his wooden sword.

He stumbled to his feet, glancing at the red-head who was watching, torn between anticipation about who would win, and annoyance about having to kiss whoever did.

Sora whacked at Riku with no real technique, simply hoping to win, for some reason, he really didn't want Riku to get a kiss from Kairi. In the end, it didn't make a difference, how hard he tried, Riku was older (by a year, but it was still enough to give him an advantage) and stronger than him. Sora ended up falling over and dropping his sword, Riku stood in front of him, hands planted on his hips triumphantly, Sora felt like crying, he had lost _again_ and now, because he hadn't been strong enough, Kairi would have to kiss him!

Said girl crossed her arms resolutely, "I'm not going to kiss you," she said peevishly, "you just decided that I'd have to all on your own, that isn't fair," Riku wrinkled his nose, "who would want girl-cooties?" he told the girl.

He turned to Sora, "I don't want to kiss Kairi, I've changed my mind, since you lost, _you_ have to get kissed instead, _you_ can get girl cooties, I don't want them." Sora pouted, but before he could say anything, Riku walked off, calling over his shoulder, "I don't want to play knights anymore, Sora! It's too boring," Sora got to his feet, brushing himself off, "that's what I was trying to say earlier," he muttered, downtrodden by Riku's easy defeat of him.

"Um… Sora?" he looked up to see Kairi looking at him hesitantly, "you're not really scared of getting girl cooties from me?" Sora stared at her, in truth, he was a _little_ scared of girl cooties, but for some reason… he wasn't worried about that sort of thing with Kairi.

"No," he answered truthfully; Kairi smiled, 'you were very good at fighting," she told him shyly, Sora blushed then looked down, kicking at a clump of grass, "not good enough to beat Riku," he muttered despondently.

Kairi hesitated, looking at him for a moment before stepping forward and placing a warm kiss on his cheek, Sora glanced up at the girl sharply; face red, his cheek was tingling where she had kissed him. She smiled, "a cheer-up kiss, not a loser kiss," she told him before turning and running off home.

It was at that point, at the young age of five, staring after the only girl in the world that he wasn't scared of getting cooties from, that Sora realised that he cared about his best friend, Kairi. A lot.

* * *

**I hear there's an epidemic of the cooties in preschool playgrounds now-a-days**

**F3**

**Hope you liked!**


	22. RokuNami Romance: Ferry Ride

**Dedicated to ****Crimson Daydreamer**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**Mentions of SoKai**

* * *

**RokuNami Romance:**

Roxas reluctantly followed his family onto the ferry, Roxas' twin- Sora- was running up the gangplank- despite the crew's warnings about it being dangerous- crowing about how they were going on a cruise. Roxas rolled his eyes at the behaviour, noting that his father wasn't acting much better; he was jumping up and down with a grin on his face, only his mother's gentle but firm hand on the man's arm kept him from copying his son's actions.

Roxas was glad that his family was looking forward to the cruise, he was, but he personally, was not. Roxas had never been too fond of boats, shirking the ocean in general ever since an incident when he was younger involving a trip to the sea, a ride in the boat and an excitable brother, Roxas winced, much like today's conditions.

Roxas' mother noticed the blonde's reluctance, she turned to him, and smiled sympathetically, "I'm sure you'll enjoy it more than you think, sweetie," she told him encouragingly. Roxas smiled hesitantly, disbelieving, but unwilling to disappoint his mother.

He placed a hesitant foot on the gangplank, quickly reaching out to grab a hold of the railing to hold himself steady. Dreading every footstep, Roxas walked up the metal platform, boarding the ferry.

* * *

Roxas wasn't enjoying the trip so far and they hadn't even left the dock yet, the seats were in three, and Sora and his father had both grabbed seats with his mum, leaving him to seat behind them. Roxas had almost thrown up when the boat had given a sudden lurch, his meagre confidence gained by the fact that the boat couldn't move while docked, drained away when that happened.

The passengers were still boarding and Roxas began silently wishing for them to hurry up, so that they could start. The sooner they began, the sooner it ended, right?

It seemed the world was set on refusing his every plea, because the next to board the ferry was an elderly couple who slowly hobbled up the gangplank, grasping at the railing with wrinkled, trembling hands. Roxas gazed out the window, nose pressed flat against the glass as he watched their progress, silently willing them to hurry up until his breath clouded up the window.

* * *

Roxas sighed, leaning back against his seat as he heard the crew detaching the gang plank and untying the rope keeping the ferry in place.

Someone sat next to him, he turned indignantly (Roxas wasn't very good with strangers, he didn't want to spend the entire cruise sitting next one) to see a pretty blonde girl occupying the seat, she glanced at him and smiled guiltily, "sorry, there weren't any other seats," Roxas swallowed, and forced himself to nod, fighting down the blush that seemed to want to rise to his cheeks, "no problem," he muttered.

The blonde looked at him for a moment before offering him another gentle smile, "my name's Namine," Roxas looked up at her, _'Namine, pretty name… it suits her,'_ realising she was waiting for his response he replied hurriedly, "I-I'm Roxas," she nodded, "so, _Roxas_, you looking forward to the cruise?" Roxas opened his mouth to answer when with a start, the ferry pulled away from the docks, he settled for a smile, which he was pleased to see, was returned.

Namine glanced out the window, "I've been begging my dad to let me go on a cruise for _ages_ now, I think the ocean would be an excellent source of inspiration for my art," Roxas stared at her, "you're an artist?" she nodded and the boy couldn't help but think that it suited her, the image of this pretty girl sitting in a room, an expression of concentration on her face, gradually creating something beautiful… it was a very fitting image.

"Well…" he began, as a thought occurred to him, "you can't really see anything out the window from there, would you like to… swap seats?" Namine looked at him in surprise, he could see the desire to accept his offer warring with reluctance to take away his chance at enjoying the trip, "don't worry, I don't really like boats anyway," he added quickly. The girl looked at him in surprise, the question clear in her eyes, Roxas flushed, "the rest of my family wanted to go, I didn't want to ruin their fun."

Namine smiled, "that's very kind of you, Roxas."

* * *

Roxas and Namine didn't speak too much for the duration of the cruise, Namine was too busy focused on jotting down ideas and drawing rough sketches in the notepad she had brought with her. As for Roxas, he was too busy simply looking at her, admiring the way she became completely absorbed in her work.

To Roxas, the cruise didn't last nearly long enough, and he found himself wishing for just a minute more, just a few more seconds. But all too soon, the ferry was docked and the passengers began to disembark.

The two stood, looking at each other uncertainly, "well… um… it was nice meeting you," he felt strangely reluctant to part ways with the girl. She seemed to feel the same way as she hesitated, looking oddly subdued, "um… yeah, thanks, Roxas," Roxas edged out of the seat, moving back to let the girl past. She paused next to him, "I'll see you around?" Roxas nodded, forcing a smile even though they both knew it would be unlikely.

Roxas stayed silent as the girl walked away, his eyes followed her as she walked down the gangplank, pausing to look back and waving, before disappearing out of his line of sight.

* * *

"Hey Roxas?" Roxas turned to his twin who had just jumped off the gangplank, "yeah?" he asked, mind mostly on the curious blonde girl who'd he never get to see again.

"What was Namine doing on the cruise? Where was Kairi?" Roxas frowned, wondering Sora was mentioning his girlfriend now before his sentence sunk in, "wait, you know Namine?" he asked disbelievingly. Sora rolled his eyes derisively, "of course, I've mentioned her to you before, don't you listen?" he glared accusingly at the blonde who mumble apologies, he sighed, "Namine is Kairi's twin."

Roxas stared at Sora, unbelieving his good luck, a smile slowly crept onto his face, "hey, Sora?" "Yeah?"

"Next time you visit Kairi, could I come with you?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


	23. RokuRiku Bromance: Double Date Fail

**This is dedicated to MYstery 13**

**It's RokuRiku bromance, but it also has RokuShi and Namiku in it for reasons which become apparent, sorry if you don't ship those *guilty smile***

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

**RokuRiku Bromance:**

Roxas was very protective of his little sister- Namine- so when Riku, a boy _two years older than her_, asked her out, he wasn't happy. But Namine refused to listen to him when he told the girl that Riku was too old for her, saying that he should think about Hohenheim and Trisha before talking about age differences regarding relationships, Roxas would always be forced to back down when she used that, cursing her using his love of Fullmetal Alchemist against him.

* * *

Riku really like Namine, so when he saw how distressed she was whenever she had an argument with her brother, he became upset too. Since most of the arguments were about her dating him, Riku decided that the best thing to do would be to gain the younger boy's approval. So, he suggested a double date, him and Namine, Roxas and his girlfriend- Xion.

* * *

Roxas stared at the older teen suspiciously from across the table, if he tried any funny business with his little sister- a nudge on his foot distracted him, and he glanced to his left to see Xion looking at him worriedly. He smiled at her indulgently, silently berating himself for ignoring his girlfriend, but she wasn't worried about that, "don't be so suspicious of Riku," she whispered, frowning slightly at him.

Roxas flushed, mumbling an apology, she shook her head at him, "don't apologise to _me_," she hissed, "apologise to _him_," at that, Roxas shook his head adamantly, he _should_ regard him suspiciously! Namine was too young to date! "She's only a year younger than you," Xion whispered, and Roxas wondered how the girl always seemed able to read his mind.

Suddenly, Namine stood up, "I'm going to go touch up on my make-up," Roxas startled, "you're wearing _make-up_?" he asked incredulously, ignoring her brother's protests about how she was too young to be wearing make-up, Namine turned to Xion, "would you give me a hand?" the raven immediately caught on, smiling mysteriously she nodded and followed Namine away from the table.

The two boys stared after them, Riku in exasperation as he realised the plan to leave them alone to try and 'talk out their differences', Roxas in shock as he still tried to comprehend that not only did his sister have a boyfriend, but she was wearing _make-up_.

He frowned, most girls started wearing make-up before they started dating, didn't they? He shook his head, glaring at the older boy across the table from him once more; no doubt it was _his_ fault again. Riku sighed; he could tell exactly what the blonde was thinking by that glare.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he asked the boy, finally deciding that steeping around the subject was going to get him nowhere; Roxas started, "I don't… _hate_ you," he said after a moment's silence. Riku stared at the blonde in surprise, "_really_? From the way you acted I though you wanted me _dead_." Roxas shook his head, frowning slightly as he admitted, "I _don't_ hate you… I just don't like you dating my little sister."

Riku was confused, if Roxas didn't have an issue with _him_, did he just have an issue with his little sister dating in general? "Why?" he asked bluntly, Roxas hesitated briefly, "because she's my little sister!" he burst out finally, "you just asked her out like that, I'm her big brother, I'm meant to watch out for her and you just did that and you didn't even ask…" he trailed off, frowning as he looked around, realising how loudly he had spoken. Riku stared at the boy in amazement, "did you want me to ask your permission to date your younger sister?" Roxas straightened, "that would have been appreciated," he stated stiffly.

Riku shook his head in wonder, "well… I guess I don't have a little sister or anything, so I don't what it feels like to be protective towards a younger sibling. I'm sorry I didn't ask you," he smiled sheepishly and Roxas looked at the boy in surprise, he had been aware that not all brothers were this protective; he had been expecting a snarky comment or something, definitely not _this_.

He smiled at the boy reluctantly, thinking that maybe he wasn't too ba-

"Can I take your order please?" the two boys glanced up to see a waitress standing in front of them with a smile and a notepad in her hand, ready to jot down their order. Hurriedly, the two boys ordered their dinner, as well as their dates (they both knew their favourite meals, so they knew there wouldn't be a problem). The woman smiled, flipping the notepad shut, she turned to carry their order back to the kitchen when she paused and looked back at them. The two turned to her quizzically and she smiled, "might I add, that you two make an _adorable_ couple."

* * *

"You are _never_ going on another date with that person again!" Roxas called over his shoulder to the protesting Namine as he stormed up to his room. Ignoring the girl's frantic pleading with him on the other side of the door he inwardly ranted about the stupidity of the waitress who had thought him and Riku a couple, the idiocy of the older teen who had suggested the double date and the fact that everyone was conspiring against him put him in ridiculous situations.

* * *

It was morning, Roxas hadn't come out of his room, Namine sighed, hoping that he would call off about last night's embarrassment. There was a rap on the door and she walked over and opened it to reveal Riku standing on her doorstep with his hands in his pockets and a cautious smile on his face.

As it always did, Namine's heart fluttered at the sight of him, before she remembered herself and whispered, "Roxas is still mad about last night," she told him quickly. He sighed, "I thought he would be, I came to apologise," again Namine's heart fluttered at his attempt to right his mistake (which wasn't really his mistake but that waitress) but she shook her head, "I really don't think you should come in," she whispered. He gave her a confident grin, "trust me," he replied, "It'll be fine."

With those words he strode into her house and headed resolutely to Roxas' room, Namine heard a furious, "what are you doing here!?" and she sighed, leaning against the doorframe despondently.

* * *

Roxas glared at the boy, furious that his glare did nothing to lessen the other's smile, "you have five seconds to get lost," he growled angrily. Before he could begin his countdown though, the older teen quickly said, "I came to apologise," Roxas stared at the boy in disbelief, a quiet voice in his mind said _'look at that, he's apologising and he isn't even the one at fault,'_ but the larger part of his mind was shrieking, _'he's dating your little sister! He suggested the double date! Blame everything on him!'_ So he did, glaring icily at the boy, no forgiveness in his look. Seeing this, Riku sighed, "I also came to ask you something?" that caught Roxas of guard, he hesitated, then grudgingly nodded, curious to see what he would ask.

Riku bowed, "I'm sorry for what happened last night, please allow me to date your little sister."

Roxas stared at the boy in shock, unbelieving that _this_ was what he had wanted to ask, _'it's a bit late to be asking me now, isn't it?'_ he thought dryly.

* * *

Namine was beginning to worry about the safety of her boyfriend, after Roxas' initial shout, she had heard nothing, _'that's good though isn't it?'_ she thought, desperately struggling to reassure herself, _'if someone was killing someone else, there'd be screaming,'_ at that point Riku walked out of Roxas' room with a shocked expression on his face, but decidedly in one piece, Namine noted with relief.

She ran over to him, grabbing his arm, "Riku?" she asked, frowning a little at his expression, he looked down at her and smiled, bending down to kiss her on the lips, "let's go out to that café on the street corner for lunch," he suggested with a smile, "uh, okay," Namine began, startled by the unexpected result to Riku's visit, "but-" "I gotta go now, I have to be somewhere, sorry, Nam, see you later," with those parting words the older ran down the hallway and out the door before Namine could even think to call out to him.

Curiously, she turned to Roxas' door, knocking timidly, she entered to find Roxas sitting on his bed reading, when she came in, he glanced up at her, he sighed before telling her in a grudging tone, "your boyfriend's able to surrender his pride for the greater good, that's probably the only thing he's got going for him."

It took Namine about several moments to realise that Riku had somehow gained her brother's approval, "I always knew he was amazing!" she cried, happily.

Roxas just rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Hur hur...**

**bit of a weak ending... sorry.**

**Just... I had to mention FMA, Namine needed a a reply and then I thought of Trisha and Papa Hoho so I just... unintentionally gave myself the headcanon of Roxas being a closest otaku and now it's there and I will always be secretly thinking of him as a fanboy now.**

**I also seem to have people mistake Riku and Roxas for... like... being a couple or whatever, because I did that in PKH too, idk why, I guess because I think it's extra funny given how much they must hate each other.**

**Anyway, mini chapter spam, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review and request and I'lldo my best (and wow that rhymed, I'm so proud!)**


	24. Zexion x Kairi Romance:He Hated His Life

**Okay, so I got a little lazy for a while there and stopped typing stuff.**

**Um... to be honest, school is starting for me again next week so my uploads will be a lot slower then because I'm gonna be in Year Eleven and... yeah.**

**So... this is the requested Zexion x Kairi, I wasn't too sure if the person who requested it meant romance or just friends and I couldn't PM them, so I just ended up doing romance.**

**This is dedicated ****Destiny U**

**This is loosely based off something that happened to me, though I made it seem a bit more unpleasant then it was... well... I didn't mind it, and I didn't end up with a boyfriend or anything, just the general idea is a personal experience not the whole... romance part.**

**Okay! Once again, sorry for not uploading for a bit. My inner otaku came out and I've just been watching all these anime and reading and... yeah**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Zexion x Kairi Romance:**

Zexion would have preferred to stay at home, the house they were staying in had a miniature library in it, and it was full of books they didn't have back in his school library. He figured he'd better take advantage of the new reading material while he could.

But his mother had decided that they were there on holiday, to have _fun_ and apparently, reading isn't the kind of fun she wants her family to have. Zexion refused of course, when she suggested a drive, then Kairi had turned to him, "oh _please_ Zexion, it would be a lot more fun with you there," so Zexion- hiding the reddening of his cheeks by lowering his face once more to the book- reluctantly agreed. Zexion's family had gone on holiday with Kairi's family, Kairi was an old friend, someone Zexion had known as a child, when he had found out that Kairi was coming on the trip with them, he had been secretly delighted; because ever since he was little, Zexion had had a crush on the red head girl. And he had no intention of ever telling her that.

He was aware that that wasn't the best way to deal with it, he knew that it would hurt when someone came along and stole her from him. it would undoubtedly tear his heart to shreds.

But her friendship was too important.

The idea of losing that, he'd be left with nothing then, and Zexion decided some time ago that he'd take what he could get.

* * *

The car was small, too small, the hadn't been able to hire a big enough car since they had contacted the car rental agency too late, Zexion found himself squished into the back seat, Kairi pressed up against him awkwardly, he cursed the way it made his heart flutter, terrified that she would realise. He sighed, it was always like his for him, and it was so damn stressing, most of the time, he just wished that he could remove his heart somehow, without killing himself of course.

They drove around all day, his mother kept insisting that he get out of the car to 'look at nature' or whatever since they 'didn't come all the way here to simply read in the car'. He would have preferred simply reading. All the walking was tiring him out.

_'At least Kairi seems to be enjoying herself,'_ he thought to himself, peeping up from his book to watch the girl running around laughing with his little brother, Ienzo. He remembered when he had first me the girl.

_'He was seven; his dad had been pushing him to work hard on his homework, saying that it was important to get into the habit at a young age. Eventually, he hadn't been able to take any more and had run off; he found himself sitting by himself on a swing in the playground, there wasn't really anyone else around. Just a weird blonde kid with blue eyes spiky hair leaning to one side, sitting on the top platform next to the slide, with two other kids- one who was taller with shocking red hair sticking up all over the place, green eyes and two strange birthmarks, one under each eye; the other being the same height as the blonde except it was a girl with short raven hair and blue eyes- all eating ice-cream together._

_He looked around and noticed another person, a girl with red hair, facing away from him, kneeling in the garden, picking flowers. He frowned then dismissed her from his mind, kicking his feet idly before a shadow fell over him._

_Startled, he looked up to see it was the flower girl; she smiled at him, "I'm Kairi," he frowned, why was she talking to him? What did she want? "Zexion," he mumbled after a moment's hesitation, she frowned, "are you okay?" Zexion was surprised that she would ask such a thing, surely he wasn't that obvious? "I'm fine," she shook her head adamantly, "no, you're not, something's wrong," another smile, "it's okay, you can tell me about it," and Zexion suddenly felt as though he could, without another word of prompting, the problem came spilling out, he explained how he didn't like having to work so hard, how he only wanted to improve his reading because that was the thing he was most interested in, how he didn't mind working on the other things, but his father was almost never letting him practise his reading._

_When he was finished, he turned to see the girl looking thoughtful, "hmmm… that is a problem," she smiled, "but I bet you'll be able to figure it out, you seem smart enough to work out some kind of answer, but until you do," she held out her flowers, caught off guard, he took them, "hold onto these, maybe they'll cheer you up! We should play again sometime too! When you've got all your work done!" Zexion flushed, looking away embarrassedly, he couldn't stop his lips from twitching into a smile._

_'I probably fell a little in love with her that day,'_ Zexion thought to himself contemplatively, _'then it just… grew into what it is now.'_ Everyone started heading back to the car, "it's time to go home," his mother said with a smile and Zexion sighed in relief, _'finally'_ he thought to himself. He got in the car, buckling his seatbelt and stiffening once more as Kairi was pushed up against him as everyone struggled to fit in the car, he silently thanked every god that he knew of that he had learnt how to stop himself from blushing in situations like this.

He buried his face in his book quickly, hoping to distract himself from the pretty face that was right up next to his. She was close enough to kiss.

Not that he would.

* * *

"Oh no," he looked up at the sound of his mother's voice, tinged with concern, he frowned, "what is it?" the woman turned back to look at everyone squished into the back seats, "it seems that a bushfire has gotten out of control, the roads have been cut off," Zexion groaned, could the day get any worse?

* * *

Apparently it could, he found out, when they were told that they wouldn't be able to get home today, maybe not even tomorrow.

Zexion hated his life.

* * *

He stared at the unappetising meal in front of him, looking up at his mum, "really?" he asked, disbelieving, she shrugged, "it was all they really had, and it _was_ expensive."

He sighed, in front of him was half a pie, not one of those big ones used to feed an entire family, about the size of one of those ones you get in the cafeteria. Yeah, it was half of _that_. And it was _cold_. "I'd rather starve," he said grouchily, but he ate the pie in the end.

It tasted worse than he thought it would, he shuddered, then sighed again.

Zexion hated his life.

* * *

They ended up going to the Civic Centre, located near a school, it was where everyone cut off from the bushfires had been told to go for shelter, food and beverages. Which was all well and good if it hadn't been for the heat.

They didn't deem it necessary to turn on any air-cons.

Zexion found himself lying inside the gym of the school next door to the civic theatre, they had walked over and gotten some proper, _hot_ dinner- sausage in bread, though when Zexion got to the front they had quite literally _just_ run out of sausages so they needed to cook up some bacon and Zexion found himself forced to wait- after which, they had gone back to their car, looked into the gym and seen a red, high-jump mat and decided to claim it as their bed for the night. They spread out their towels and brought in some water bottles, "our bed is ready for the night, we'll be sleeping in style!" Zexion smiled slightly at Kairi's cheerful voice, _'she always manages to be so optimistic no matter what the situation,'_ she could make any situation seem brighter.

She had gone off to get a drink and Zexion was now reading once more, sweating profusely in the heat, acknowledging for a moment the irony in the fact that they had come there to get away from the heat only to have _this_ happen.

He wondered what was taking Kairi so long and sighed, deciding to go look for her, he didn't want her to get hurt or anything. He _really_ didn't want to walk around such a large place searching for her, but it seemed he didn't really have a choice; he sighed again.

Zexion hated his life.

* * *

He was walking around looking for that familiar flash of red; after about ten minutes he found her, talking to a brunette boy who was grinning at her goofily, clearly flirting with her. Zexion felt an odd feeling bubble up inside him, and he had time to realise that it was jealousy before he was out, walking up to them, and stepping behind Kairi to glare at the brunette, the boy noticed and let out a small 'eep' before smiling nervously at Kairi and saying that he had to go.

Zexion sighed, as Kairi turned around to face him, exclaiming in surprise as she saw him standing there, he was overcome with guilt. He had decided to let her be with who she wanted, that boy didn't seem to mean her any harm.

_'What am I doing?'_ he wondered to himself morosely, _'I won't tell her how I feel and yet I can't let her be with others, that's not the least bit rational!'_ "Zexion?" he started, focusing once more on Kairi who was now staring at him worriedly; he clenched his hands into fist, _'this isn't fair to her'_ he thought, _'she deserves better than this, I should just be honest,'_ his heart slammed against his ribcage as he reached forward and took the girl's hands, "I… I love you," he confessed, before leaning forward and kissing her gently on the lips.

Kairi stiffened and he pulled away, looking at her sadly, "just thought you should know," he attempted a smile but failed miserably, before Kairi could recover from her shock he turned and half ran off, _'it wasn't fair on her, I __**had**__ to do it,'_ he told himself sternly. Then why did his heart feel like it was breaking?

Zexion hated his life.

* * *

He leaned against the wall, reading, trying to make himself forget the afternoon's events, he looked up to see that the sun would be going down soon, _'I'll just use my phone for light after that,'_ he decided, he didn't think he could go back there and face her just yet.

"You didn't let me give you my answer," he turned- startled- and flinched when he saw Kairi standing before him with the most serious expression he had ever seen, "I didn't need to, I know you don't see me in that way," he mumbled, looking away. There was a sigh and Kairi walked towards him, sitting down in front of him.

She faced away from him for a bit, pulling a few flowers from the ground while she thought, after she had a bunch in her hand she looked at them, then turned to Zexion with a smile, "remember these?" she asked, Zexion nodded, clearly she was referring to the time she had given him flowers to try and cheer him up. She held out the flowers to him, "you'll need these," she told him, and Zexion's heart sank, he'd need cheering up? That could only mean one thing, he didn't know why he was so disappointed, he _knew_ she didn't see him this way.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Zexion, you're smart, but you're not always right," Zexion stared, that wasn't what he had been expecting, "wait… so these flowers are to make me feel better about that?" he asked confused, at Kairi's nod his confusion deepened, why would she bring something like that up?

"Regarding my answer," he looked up again and met Kairi's eyes, why was she coming closer? He frowned, if she came any closer they'd be pretty much kis-

Oh.

Zexion was good at hiding a blush, this time, he wasn't able to. He was relieved to see- before closing his eyes- that Kairi was blushing too.

The girl pulled away, looking at him for a moment before smiling, "it seems you were wrong about what my answer would be," Zexion flushed, and looked away for a moment before smiling hesitantly and hugging her.

Zexion loved his life.

* * *

**So how was it? Good, bad, terrible, amazing? Let me know! Review, and if you liked it, request your own pairing or trio, be it romantically or just friendship.**

**Next up is a requested SoLette Romance**

**Let's do this!**

**XD**


	25. SoLette Romance: Sunburnt

**Okay, Year Eleven is officially starting for me in three days (*sob* why couldn't holidays be longer?) when that happens, my updates will slow down since I'm going to focus a lot on school, that's my number one priority this year.**

**I will still write fanfiction, just... yeah... it'll be a bit slower, sorry guys, but I need to do well this year and next year.**

**Well, anyway, this is a SoLette romance, dedicated to ****Miwasaki Yuki rin**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**SoLette Romance:**

"I'm going now!" Sora called over his shoulder, as he ran out of the house, towel over his shoulder and swimmers on, "make sure to put on lots of sunscreen!" his mother called, poking her head out from the kitchen worriedly, but Sora was already gone. She smiled then turned back to making that cake she had been halfway through making.

On the living room table sat the sunscreen spray, forgotten.

* * *

Sora spent the day at the beach with his friends, towards the end of the day, Sora ran up the beach to grab his towel; Kairi was still swimming with Pence and Hayner, Riku and Namine were sitting together- Namine's hand resting lightly on top of the older boy- Roxas and Xion were sitting awkwardly next to each other, close to- but still a little separate from- their other best friend, Axel, who was sitting in the place he had sat the whole day- due to his immense dislike of water- and grinning at how Roxas would shyly smile at Xion, and receive an uncertain smile back; Olette had gone off to get a drink.

Sora grinned, the day had been fun, filled with games and laughter and everyone trying to get Axel wet- they had failed miserably, the older boy was wise to their tricks- now the atmosphere had calmed down, everyone was slightly sleepy, feeling lazy and satisfied, even the sea had calmed to few, small waves that barely reached their thighs.

Sora reached the spot where they had all carelessly thrown their towels at the beginning of the day, grabbing it, shaking his hair, Sora grinned when it shot back up into spikes, defying gravity as naturally does, even the water did little to deflate it.

Sora remembered that day when everyone had tried to come up with ways to flatten his, Roxas' and Axel's naturally spiky hair, they had all failed miserably of course.

He wrapped his towel around him then yelped and dropped it when a burning sensation sprung up from the contact. "Hey, Sora, is everything okay?" he turned at the sound of the sweet, concerned voice to see that Olette had returned, he flushed when he felt the girl's eyes on him, "um, I think my back might be a little sunburnt," the girl laughed, "Sora, it's not just your back that's sunburnt," surprised, Sora looked down to see that it was true. He was red all over, "oh… I guess I should have put on some sunscreen," he said after a moment, trying for a sheepish smile. Olette sighed, "I guess you should have," she smiled in a way that suggested that she thought something like this might happen.

Sora sighed, arms flopping to his side as he dejectedly thought of the painful days he had ahead of him, he flinched as the movement caused the painful heat to run through his back and arms, Olette sighed sympathetically, "that does look really painful," she smiled, "how about you come to my place for a few minutes after this, I have some lotion that's _great_ for burns!" Sora shifted uncomfortably, "uh… you sure that's okay?" she nodded and Sora considered the offer, he didn't want to be a burden to anyone- Olette in particular- but the his sunburn was hurting _a lot_, he grinned, "well, I might just take you up on that offer then."

* * *

They walked home, Sora holding the towel above his head uncomfortably in a futile attempt to save his skin from more punishment.

Olette glanced at him worriedly out of the corner of her eye before discreetly moving slightly so that Sora was standing more in her shadow, thus having more protection.

* * *

Sora sat in Olette's kitchen, shifting around as every position he took caused his burnt skin to complain, painfully. Olette walked in with something that looked like hand wash but clearly wasn't, she smiled at his quizzical expression, "aloe lotion, it's good for burns," Sora simply nodded.

She placed the lotion on the table, "turn around and I'll do your back for you, Sora," the brunette blushed slightly but nodded, turning around. He squeezed some of the lotion onto one of his hands and began rubbing it into his arms, it was surprisingly cold and when Olette put some on his back he started, the cold startling him despite his forewarning.

After a few minutes they were finished, Sora got to his feet, pleased to see that the burning, unpleasantly warm feeling that had been spreading across his skin all day, had cooled down a bit, "thanks, Olette," he said, grinning gratefully.

Olette smiled before leaning over and giving Sora a kiss on the cheek, "it's no problem," she told him, "after all, what kind of person would I be to send my boyfriend on home all red and in pain?"

* * *

**I was initially planning on doing something like, they're not together, Sora's crushing on Olette and that's it, or maybe... feelings come out in the open before he leaves and they end up together. But then I thought about how I don't really write things where they're already together, and I couldn't help but feel that that would work well here so...**

**Yeah.**

**Well, anyway, tell me what you thought!**

**If you like it, you can request your own pairing or trio, whether it's romantically or a bromance.**

**And I've lost count how many times I've typed that -.-**


	26. VanQuaVen Romance: Watching From Afar

**Okay... wow... I just... I have a lot to say about this but... I should probably wait until you guys have read it before I do so...**

**This is dedicated to ****Miwasaki Yuki rin**

**I hope you like it and I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

**VanQuaVen Love Triangle: **

He had known her his entire life, he had loved her like an older sister for many years till he realised this love of his was different to what he believed. Ventus sneaked a glance at the girl who sat next to him; Aqua. She was beautiful, he had always thought she was, her sparkling blue eyes and gentle smile, Ven had trouble not blushing whenever she looked at him; whenever he spoke to her he was afraid of accidentally letting slip just how much she really meant to him.

As though feeling his gaze Aqua glanced at him and gave him a smile, Ven hurriedly looked away, turning back to his work, _'today for sure'_ he thought to himself determinedly, _'I'll tell her today._

* * *

Vanitas aimlessly scribbled in his notebook, staring off into space; the bell rang and he stretched languidly while everyone hurriedly gathered their books, running out of the class to lunch. Vanitas rolled his eyes at their eagerness, lunch wasn't going anywhere; a flash of blue caught his eye, his heart skipped a beat as he turned towards the front of the class to see Aqua, just another classmate of his. No, that was wrong, she was certainly more than that to him.

She was speaking with that blonde- Ven- who always hung around her; he pulled his gaze away from the sight of that stupid blonde who was acting like a lovestruck puppy, demanding her unprecedented attention. He bit his lip and looked away as he felt jealousy rise like a dark, black beast inside him; that bratty blonde couldn't be more obvious, the way he fawned over her. He gazed unnoticed at the girl who was smiling good-naturedly at Ven's antics.

Vanitas looked away from her abruptly, hurriedly, he began gathering together his things, he had no desire to continue to watch those two together, and if he didn't leave soon, he'd probably do something foolish and embarrass himself. He picked up his belongings and headed to the door, if she noticed him, she'd probably attempt to start a conversation with h- "hey Vanitas," he paused, like that. Stifling a sigh, he turned and glared at the girl, it was all her fault, after all, it was her fault that he felt this way about her, if she just wasn't so _nice_ _'and pretty, and friendly and perfe- no stop thinking like that'_ she wasn't put off by his inhospitable demeanour, giving him a pleasant smile that warmed him.

Vanitas looked away before he did something that he would regret, "whatever," he mumbled gruffly, before spinning on his heel and walking away. He walked along scowling, a few people quickly leapt out of his way in a panic, terrified by the expression on his face, his heart was hammering, slamming against his ribcage in a manner that was almost painful he _hated_ it, it was foolish and embarrassing and ridiculous that this one girl could get such a reaction from him.

He went to his locker and pulled the door open roughly, as he stared angrily into the locker's depths he paused, glancing back towards where he had come from. As he did this, he calmed, and he came to a decision, he was tired of this. Of not saying anything, feeling like this and reacting like this. He was tired of just watching from afar.

He clenched his fist, shutting the locker door softly, with quiet finality, _'today, I'll tell her just how I feel.'_

* * *

Ven wanted to tell Aqua as soon as possible, before he could convince himself to back out of it, but at lunch, their other friend Terra caught up with them and he didn't get the chance. Ven couldn't help but feel relieved as well as disappointed, at least he would have a little longer, a little longer to be with Aqua in a way that wasn't uncomfortable or awkward. In truth, he doubted that she would return his feelings, it was probably rather selfish to hurt their friendship like this.

But he couldn't help but hope.

* * *

Vanitas kept his voice as nonchalant as possible, turning away slightly so she wouldn't see the red creeping into his cheeks, "hey Aqua, can I talk to you before you head off?" Aqua turned to look at him with surprise and Vanitas felt his cheeks turn even redder, "I haven't got all day," he snapped, embarrassment making him skittish. After a moment's hesitation, he girl nodded.

It was the end of the day, Vanitas had put it off for as long as he had been able to, but he couldn't wait any longer.

So he asked, in the most simply way, for her to go out with him.

He told her, in the most matter-of-fact voice, how he felt about her.

And Aqua looked at him in shock, not saying a word for well over a minute before smiling and nodding and suggesting a nice café.

* * *

Aqua had gone off somewhere, Ven sighed, _'she wouldn't have gone home yet, would she? I need to tell her how I feel before I lose my nerve and back out of it again'_ Ven rounded a corner and spotter her, he stepped forward, her name died on his lips as he saw that she was with Vanitas.

Compelled by a strange instinct, he crept closer, keeping quiet so they wouldn't notice him; part of him knew he would regret it, that he shouldn't spy, no good would come from it. But he ignored it.

So it was that he heard the confession, the question and the agreement.

Ven silently moved away from the new couple, he grabbed his bag and headed home.

When he net saw Aqua, he would smile and pretend to be surprised and delighted at her relationship with Vanitas, it's what a good _friend_ would do.

But for now, he was free to act as he wished.

So when he got home, he went to his room, ignoring his mother's enquiry about his day.

He threw his bag on the floor and fell onto his bed.

And he lay there, clutching his chest as his heart broke into a thousand and one shards, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut.

Not bothering to wipe away the tears that fell silently down his cheeks.

* * *

Aqua had stared at Vanitas disbelievingly, it was all she could do after hearing his confession; none of Vanitas' previous actions had even so much as _suggested_ deeper feelings for her. She hesitated before answering, in truth; she had been in love with her friend- Ven- for some time now. His mischievous grin and cheerful laugh never ceased to brighten her day.

But Ven had never said or done anything to suggest he harboured feelings for her other than friendship.

Surely, it was time to move on?

She was done with simply watching him from afar.

"I know a rather nice café…" she told the raven with a smile.

Neither of them heard the receding footsteps.

* * *

***Angst angst angst angst angst***

**But geez...**

**Oh and sorry if characters are a bit OOC**

**But seriously, it wasn't actually meant to work out like this, it happened completely different than I planned it to, I was planning on either making it more about Ven and Vanitas having a rivalry over Aqua and having the relationships unresolved, either that or maybe actually having Ven and Aqua be a thing but then... this.**

**I am so sorry Ven my bby.**

**I really am.**

**Actually, I think there was more I wanted to say but now I've forgotten it so...**

**I hoped you liked it, if it made you cry I'd be delighted to kn- I mean... tell me what you thought of it :)**

**Yeah...**

**Uh... you know... I always ask this... review and request and... stuff... yeah**

**XD**


	27. VaniRhyme Romance: Will You Miss Me?

**Okay wow, I haven't uploaded anything for this for a while ahaha sorry.**

**I had no idea what to write for this, I also wasn't all that comfortable writing Rhyme's character :P**

**So yeah, sorry for the long wait for those who are waiting for chapters here haha.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**This is a RhymexVanitas Romantic one-shot dedicated to Miwasaki Yuki**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Vanitas x Rhyme Romance:**

"I'm going to go for a walk!"

"Oh Rhyme! Take Vanitas with you then, he's being an unsociable lazy bones!"

"Hey no! I didn't agree to this! Go away!"

"Oh don't be so grouchy Vanitas."

* * *

Vanitas had met Rhyme through his parents who had been friends with _her_ parents since they were children. When he had still lived in Destiny Islands he had taken to visiting her every day, or she would visit him, more often than not one would end up sleeping over, with a paper scissor rock challenge to decide who would get the bed and who would sleep on the blow-up mattress. Vanitas mostly managed to lose these competitions. But that was because he _let_ her win. He completely could have won if he had wanted to. He was just such a nice, wonderful friend that he substituted the bed for an uncomfortable, cold, plastic mattress instead. Yes. Right.

Moving on (in more ways than one); when the two were fourteen, Vanitas' father had gotten a job offer away in a place called Twilight Town. It had been too good to refuse, and so, without further ado, they had packed up and left.

Vanitas and Rhyme hadn't lost contact however, ensuring to call each other every night and simply talk about their day and complain about homework. It wasn't as good as the real thing, as sitting together on the bed, wrapped up in sheets and watching some random movie together to calm down. It wasn't as good as having her hands threading through his hair, petting him in a bizarre attempt to calm him down after an annoying day. It wasn't as good as seeing her smile at him, as feeling her warmth as she hugged him. It wasn't as good as _being_ with her.

But Vanitas would take what he could get.

So that was why after almost a year of not being able to actually see her, when his dad asked if the raven wanted to travel to Destiny Islands for the holidays he immediately said yes, not even bothering to pretend he wasn't eager.

It had been an embarrassing moment for him in retrospect, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He had spent nearly two weeks in Destiny Islands, staying with Rhyme's family because Vanitas had come alone (his dad had too much work to do and his mother had to take care of a newly born Sora) and they had offered to let him simply stay with them, instead of paying extra to stay in a hotel.

Vanitas had a lot of fun; he didn't usually like to admit to these sorts of things, but that was the case. He had a lot of fun with Rhyme.

But as all good things must end, so too did his visit, and with every passing day, Vanitas could feel the time of departure looming on him all the more.

It was the day before his leaving that he went out for a walk with Rhyme, scowling slightly as he walked along next to her, hands in his pockets while she skipped merrily. He couldn't help but resent her slightly, wasn't she even a little upset that he was leaving? Wouldn't she miss him like he missed her? How could she be so cheerful? Even now?

It was a quality of hers that he'd always loved, her ability to smile even during tragedy; but right now, he kind of wished that she would show at least a little remorse at having to say goodbye so soon.

Rhyme ended up leading him all around the island, she was cheerful for the entire time and Vanitas found himself getting more and more hurt by the lack of care she was displaying. He became more brusque and abrupt with her as the day went on, more snappy and irritable, the question playing through his mind constantly, worsening his mood. Would she even miss him when he was gone again?

Finally he asked her.

They had been about to go into their secret cave- the one by the beach that no one else knew about but them- Vanitas stopped her, and he asked.

"Will you miss me when I leave?"

Rhyme looked at him in confusion, "of course I will," she replied after a moment, but Vanitas shook his head, "it's hard to believe that when you're still so cheerful the day before I have to go again," he snapped. Rhyme looked at him steadily for a long moment before sighing, "I was planning on showing you this anyway I guess," she mumbled softly to herself before looking up at him, "Can I show you something?" Vanitas frowned in confusion, but eventually, he nodded.

She reached forward and grabbed his hand, dragging her with him into the cave, "follow me," she ordered softly, and Vanitas did.

* * *

"What are you trying to show me?"

"There."

Vanitas looked at the picture scratched into the stone, it was hard to make out in the dark, so he got out his phone and bent down to look at it closer. Rhyme was oddly tense as he bent down, and he wondered why, as well as why some carving was so important. The two of them had always scratched things into the walls of the cave, what was so special about thi-oh.

Vanitas stared frozen as he saw a carving of himself and Rhyme, it was just their heads and it wasn't very good, but in between them was paopu fruit. Vanitas understood clearly the implications behind that.

He turned to Rhyme, confused, and she knelt down next to him, reaching out to touch it slightly, "every morning on the way to school I'd come here first," she told him softly. "I drew this not long after you left, as a way to reassure myself that we'd always be together, no matter what, because you were my friend, and even more so I…" she trailed off for a moment before swallowing and continuing, not meeting Vanitas' inquiring gaze.

"Every morning I'd come here," she repeated, "to remind myself that even though I missed you a lot, everything would work out somehow, when I heard you were coming over I was excited, I promised myself that I wouldn't be upset, or grouchy, that I would make sure we had fun, no matter what… even when it was time for you to leave, I'd act happy for you," Vanitas shifted guiltily, he had snapped at the girl without thinking, he'd been selfish and unfair to her. The raven sighed, he didn't apologise often but…

"Sorry, for getting angry with you, I shouldn't have said something stupid like that," Rhyme turned to him and smiled, "that's okay, you're you, and you're a grouchy, grumpy, silly boy," she smile softened slightly, "and that's why I love you."

Vanitas stared at Rhyme in surprise, the last thing he had been expecting to hear from the girl was a confession, his heart stuttered slightly and he drew in a sharp breath. Vanitas wasn't good at explaining his emotions; he wasn't good at recognising them and talking about them with others; he expressed them through his actions, and _that_ was something he was good at.

His phone went to sleep and darkness fell on the two of them. The only sound Vanitas could hear was their breathing.

And it was there, in the quiet and the dark, that Vanitas kissed his best friend.

…

On the eye.

Okay, kissing in the dark isn't a good idea apparently.

* * *

**I had to make a joke, I hadn't made any in this entire chapter and recently I've been writing a lot for Homestuck so it felt ****_wrong_**** to not be making jokes every other sentence.**

**Well, I hope you guys liked it.**

**I have a few other chapters written which I will upload soon.**

**The next one will be a Namiku one so look out for it if that's a thing you ship.**


End file.
